Like Father, Like Daughter
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: Sequel to sidelined and the final story in the trilogy! As Lightning's racing career comes to a close, his daughter's begins. Rayne soon realizes life in fast lane is not glamorous as she thought. She discovers that life with her father is an adventure. Later in the story, Doc's mood swings could cost him his life. Rated M for language and sexual chapters.
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

_**Greetings from the Blackstar Stables. I hope that everyone had a great Christmas and New years. As usual mine was crazy. Here is the last story in the trilogy! It is set fifteen years later. It is a father - daughter story. A lot of it is based on my adventures with my father when we were out showing horses.**_

_**UPDATE: After I posted this i re-read it. I did't like some of it, so I changed some of the lines. It's still the same story, but now it's better. **_

**_Like Father, Like Daughter_**

Lightning headed into the last lap of the Dakota 500, neck and neck with his long-time rival, Chick Hicks. Sapphire Weathers was right on their bumper, waiting to take first place if either of them made a mistake. Lightning pressed his engine further and inched ahead of Chick. "That's it, Kiddo!" said Doc "Keep going!" "I'm trying!" Lightning panted. "Don't try, do!" Doc replied through the intercom system. Lightning revved his engine and pulled ahead of Chick. He headed into the last turn. Lightning used the corner of the track as a slingshot and accelerated heading into the last stretch of the race. He flew down the straight and finished the race ahead of Chick by two car lengths. "Yes!" Lightning shouted. "Great job, Rookie!" Doc said sounding incredibly satisfied with his performance. "That's a great way to start a new season." Lightning was tired but he laughed happily. "Thanks," he said. Lightning had just started his seventeenth season in the Piston Cup circuit. He was undefeated when it came to winning the championship for the last twelve years. After the much hated drug test, Lightning drove into victory lane and accepted his award. He smiled and thanked his thousands of fans that had traveled from near and far to watch him race. He said a few words to the audience and drove back to his pit-area where Doc was already packing up his stuff. "Good job today Rookie" Doc said "I'm proud of you." "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said, grinning. "But you can hardly call me a rookie anymore, can you?" "The name sticks, and by now it's a habit" Doc replied. "I figured as much" Lightning said. He had been trying to dissuade Doc from using the nickname for about nine years but it never worked, and it probably never would. There were no races next week so all the racecars and their crews had time to go home. Lightning and Doc was looking forward to going home. "I don't know about you Doc, but I'm ready to go home." "Not to mention wanting to see two special some ones?" Doc asked smiling over at Lightning. "You could say that" Lightning said, returning the smile. He knew Doc was referring to Sally, his wife of sixteen years, and his daughter, Rayne, who was fifteen. "I know that you want to see your wife too" Lightning remarked. "You better believe I do" Doc said. He and Sophia were married six months after Lightning and Sally. Doc and Sophia kept their wedding small. Only family and close personal friends were invited. The wedding was a sunset service on the edge of the desert. Sophia loved the colors of the desert at sunset. Kori Turbowitz did ask to cover the wedding. Doc respectfully turned down her request, saying that he wanted it to be a private event.

The town's newspaper, The Radiator Springs Gasket, was finally a success. Doc still owned it, but he let his wife run it. It took Sophia five years of hard work before it turned a profit. Doc did not care if it ever turned a profit; he wanted to see his wife happy. The day that the paper made its first dollar, Sophia was jumping up and down. Doc and Lightning were out racing when Sophia called him with the good news. Over the years the newspaper continued to grow. It now had four full time reporters along with Sophia. It wasn't a daily paper; it was published three times a week. Doc made Sophia the editor of the newspaper, something that she all ways dreamed that she wanted to be. Mack and Abby were also married about ten years ago. Radiator Springs did grow over the years, but it was still a small town of about eight hundred residents. The town had a major change in leadership. The town has a mayor now, a blue Audi by the name of Jessica Vera. When it was deiced that the town had grown enough elect a mayor. She and one other car submitted paperwork for the election. She won the election easily and Doc swore her in as the mayor. She was young, popular and owned a business in town. Jessica was accepted by all, expect Sarge. He always complains that a women's place was in the home, not running a town. Sarge was sexist, but Doc explained to everybody, that he is a product of his era. Sarge grew up with an understanding that it was the man that went out and got a job, while women stayed at home. Nobody took Sarge's complaints about women working out side the home seriously. When Sarge started complaining, as he often did, the townsfolk would say that -Sarge is being Sarge- today.

Six years ago with her business growing to the point that it was taking all of her time and attention, Sally stepped down as the town attorney, but she always kept her law license current. She recommended a dark brown Toyota Camry by the name of Hugh Clamor. While Sally did not know Hugh personally, he was worked her father's law firm. So was hot hard for her to check him out, all it took was a call to her dad. Cliff verified that Hugh was a young and outstanding attorney with a lot of potential and was sorry to see Hugh leave the firm, but he know that he was very unhappy living in L.A… Hugh was like Sally and wanted to get away from L.A., and all of 'that madness'. One afternoon, Hugh interviewed with Doc and Sally. While he was young and did not have the experience that some of the other attorneys had, he seemed willing to do all the hard work that would be asked of him. A country boy at heart, Hugh and his wife fell in love with the town from the moment they saw it. They loved it so much that it didn't matter if Hugh got the job or not, they were moving here. A few weeks later, Hugh was offered the job. Three years ago, Doc decided to retire as the town's judge. When Doc announced his retirement, a special election was held to find his replacement. To make a long story short Hugh won the election by a landslide. Sheriff Dunkin also chose to retire as this time. He passed the command of the department to his daughter Scarlett. Even Sheriff was retired; he worked with the officers almost everyday and still retained his full police powers. Red, the fire truck had help too. A young and modern structural fire truck by the name of Pulaski (AN: For of you who wanted to know what he was doing before he was promoted to Piston Peak National Park.) became Red's partner, and he was eager to learn from the veteran fire truck.

"I want to train Rayne to become a racecar." Doc suddenly said as he was putting some of his gear away. "That's not going to happen, Doc" Lightning said, also putting some of his gear in his trailer. "Why not?" Doc asked "She's got your speed and mentality. I'm not sure is the greatest thing, but she would be an amazing racer!" "Rayne would get hurt," Lightning said. "Storm is going to cause her all kinds of problems." Storm is Chick's fifteen year old son. He races dirty like his father and was already known for causing problems on and off the track. Storm had been racing in the junior league for three years and is the division champion for two of those years. "She can take care of herself," Doc said. "Rayne wants to race, Kiddo" "There's another reason I don't want her on the track" Lightning said. "It's a male dominant sport. There are some racecars and fans that will see Rayne as a sexual plaything! I don't want her to get harassed, assaulted, or worse raped!" "Lightning… you're over reacting." Doc said "Just humor me and think about it." "I have been thinking about it… a lot" Lightning sighed. "Rayne asks about it about every time I call or go home. I just don't want her to get in a bad wreck like I did." Next to Doc's, his wreck was still considered the worst wreck in racing history. "I can't promise that she won't get hurt," Doc said. "You know, a vast majority of racecars go through their whole careers without being in a serious wreck." "I know" Lightning said. "I don't think Sally wants Rayne racing either." "Just talk it over with Sally" Doc said. "I think Rayne would love it. She's already a huge racing fan." "I know Rayne would love it," Lightning sighed. "It's just the dad me that doesn't want her to." "I know, how you feel" Doc said. "Rayne will have to race in Piston Cup Junior League for a year before she can qualify for a spot on the Piston Cup circuit." "I'll think about it," Lightning said uneasily. He wanted Rayne to do what she loved, but he was nervous about what could happen to her. They finished packing their gear, and then headed home.


	2. Home At Last

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Tiny- I'm not saying that you can't help her, on the contrary, is great having ideas and share to the writter to include them into the story. But you're practically writting all the story on your own and giving so much spoilers for those who haven't read the story before. Just give some of your good ideas to allow her to have them in mind and create the whole story with those little ideas and what she has prepared for the story…-**Welcome to my story, and my happy band of readers.

**guest 2-**Thank you for all the great ideas! (I'm not going to list them all, I'll be here all day if I did. If anybody does, just read the reviews.) I have most of your ideas already written into the story. However I am in agreement with Tiny about being a spoiler. Personally spoilers don't bother me, but for some people it does. Besides not all the stuff that happened in the original story, may not happen in this story. I think you should try writing a story, you have such good ideas! I'll admit that I was worried that nobody would like them, but other than one or two negative comments, the rest have been positive. If you like, I'll help you with it.

**HMG -Good starting! I love it! :D I've read "Like Father, Like Daughter" long time ago, when I just discovered FFN, and it's comparable to a beautiful film I used to watched when I was a child, The Lion King 2. I adore the idea of having McQueen's headstrong daughter doing what she wants to do and may find love in her way…-**I won't say to much, Rayne does find a 'friend' that she can confide in (and no, it's not Storm).

**Something I remember and I hated about that story is that Sally doesn't appear to much, I mean if they are going to a trip I would love to see Sally going too, of course it may not be everytime but she adds some extra to the story as being the mother of Rayne.-**Sally appears more often in this story, I can't say a lot about it with out giving much of the plot away. I can say that the grandparents are in the story along with a few of the other family members.

**What I loved is the way Lightning got terribly mad about taking control of his daughter hahaha Love That!** -I'm confused, what are you trying to say?

**and of course I hope to see more love scenes with Lightning and Sally** - I tell you that there properly not going to be a lot sex in this story, there's not many chances to write them. Right now I have only one written, and it's between Lighting and Sally. Since the last story had so much sex in it, I'm kinda out of ideas, if you have any please let me hear them.

**A crazy little idea came to my mind if you like to use it in the middle of the story: McQueen and Sally have a "Piston Cup" party at night and they go very elegant, McQueen chats with the other racers too. Meanwhile Rayne is left alone in her house and could escape to spend the night with Chicks son. McQueen and Sally could spend the night together after the party and not return until the other day and Rayne comes back at home to her parents not realize she was out all night What do ya think**?-Intriguing, tell me more.

Lastly two things:

A huge shout out to Ghost1998 for naming the Sly's and Hunter's twins.

And

Je suis Charlie

I stand for free speech everywhere!

Chapter 2.-Home At Last-

The next day, Mack and Abby arrived in Radiator Springs. Lightning unloaded his trailer and drove to his house, which was a mansion located on the edge of town. Sally's hotel business had grown over the years. The original hotel remained small, but there were now 40 hotels in the franchise. It was quickly becoming a national brand; they were even a Piston Cup sponsor. The hotel chain was Lightning's second biggest sponsor after Rust-Eze. Sally had a team of mangers to help her, but she still insisted on a 'hands on approach' to her business and ran most of the day to day operations herself. Which means Sally couldn't travel with Lightning during the racing season. Sally was the president and CEO of the hotel chain. Lighting and Sally were the sole stock holders. Lightning came home as much as possible, but he was sometimes gone for months. Reaching the house, Lightning drove up onto the porch and through the front door. He smelled food cooking and he followed the smell. Lightning found Sally standing at the kitchen table reading a cookbook. "Hello, my Queen!" Lightning said driving through the door. "Hey!" Sally said driving up to her husband. She and hugged and kissed him warmly. "I missed you." "I missed you too," Lightning said. "Even though it was only for a week." "A week is a long time sometimes" Sally said as she rubbed his codpiece, Lightning groaned as his penis trembled with delight. "Congratulations ion winning the race Sweetheart." Sally said as she drove to the stove. "Thanks, what are you cooking, it smells wonderful." Lightning said as he sniffed the air. "I knew that you and Doc were coming home sometime today. And my brother and his family are visiting for a few days. So I'm cooking something special." "Listen, Sally, we need to talk." Lightning said seriously "About what?" Sally asked a concerned expression on her face. "Rayne" he responded. "What about her?" Sally asked. "Doc wants to train her to become a racecar." Lightning sighed. "As do I," Sally said. "You too?" Lightning groaned. "I was hoping you were going to back me up against Doc!" Sally laughed softly. "Of course I want her to race. It's in her oil. She's fast, smart, and she's the most hard-hooded car I know, other than her father of course." "True," Lightning agreed smiling. "I'm just afraid she'll get hurt." "Listen to you" Sally said, teasing him. "That's probably the most hypocritical statement I have ever heard. It's normal to worry, believe me, but we don't want to be like your parents. She would probably run away to race like you did, and we don't need to have a dysfunctional family." "That's true," Lightning said. "I didn't think about that. But I could never forgive myself if she got seriously hurt."

"Don't I get a say in this?" came a voice from behind Lightning. Rayne drove through the kitchen door, along with Charlie and the young Carrera twins, lovingly called 'The Pack'. Hunter gave birth to a boy, Nicholas Christopher Carrera and a girl: Sterling Clare Carrera. Nick is a baby blue BMW. He's smart and reserved, but no way is he a nerd. Favorite colors are green and red, he goes nuts at Christmas. He tends to think things out before doing it. Likes video games, but doesn't go crazy over them. He prefers quiet drives, over racing, but he can get caught up in the excitement of watching his uncle race. He is starting to 'notice' girls, and is somewhat shy around them. Sterling is a silver Porsche like her grandmother. Favorite color is purple. She is extremely smart, to the point of being gifted. She's somewhat of a daredevil. Likes video games and can get a little to aggressive with them. She doesn't like racing, but loves the astrosphere around the track. Always taking something apart to see how it works. She can be a girly-girl, sometimes, and is a big flirt with the boys. The two brothers and Sterling do love each other and most of the time, they are affectionate to each other, but they are siblings and they do have their share of fights.

Rayne parked beside her father, and kissed him on the fender. The lights from the kitchen reflected her purple paint, a combination of Lightning's and Sally's colors. As a birthday present last year, Sally and Lightning took Rayne to Ramone's and said that she could have a new paintjob. But Rayne loved her natural color and asked if she could have accents instead. Her parents agreed and a few hours later, she had electric blue and silver flames with running down her sides. Neither of her parents was crazy about the it, but it's what Rayne wanted. "Of course you do," Sally said. "You want to race, don't you?" "Of course I do," Rayne said. "I've been begging dad to let me train as a racecar. Do I get to race in the Piston Cup circuit?" "Eventually," Lightning said quickly. "First, you have to qualify for it in the Piston Cup Junior League. Technically, you can't race in the Piston Cup circuit until you're-" "Sixteen," Rayne interrupted. "I know, I know." "I figured you did," Lightning said. "But I don't want you getting hurt like I did." "I seen the tape Dad, you were being incredibly stupid when you had your wreck" Rayne said bluntly. "Thanks," Lightning said, surprised at his daughter's lack of tact. "Well you were" Rayne said. "You should have listened to Doc and have taken that risk." "She has a point," Sally said, smiling at her husband. "Okay, okay," Lightning said. "Enough criticizing me. You have my temperament and personality, Rayne. You could do the same thing." "But I won't, Dad Rayne insisted. "Please let me race, please." She batted her big blue eyes at him, knowing that look always worked on him. "Okay," Lightning gave in. "But you're going to have to listen to Doc when you're training." "Yes!" Rayne exclaimed. She threw herself upon her father, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Dad!" She began to leave the room before saying "Oh yeah, good win yesterday!" "Thanks, Sweetheart," Lightning said, but Rayne and 'The Pack' was already gone. "You know" Sally said "She got you wrapped around her axle." "And you don't…" Lightning playfully said "Have me wrapped around yours as well. Rayne had to learn it from somebody." Sally just laughed and went back to fixing dinner.

"Welcome home Light" Hunter said rolling into the kitchen, Sly following her. "Do you think she'll make it to the Piston Cup?" Sally asked as she returned to the stove. "Yes, even right now she has more talent than some of the racecars in the league" Lightning said, frowning. "All I know is my racing days are numbered." "I didn't even think of that," Sally said. "Just tell Rayne you're not ready to retire yet." Lightning shrugged. "I'm almost thirty-seven years old, Sally," he said. "I'm getting to be old news in the racing industry." "That's not true," Sally said. "You still have a lot left in you." "Not that much," Lightning sighed. "My wreck is catching up with me. I've been getting stiff and very sore after each race, and it takes days for the pain to go away. I think it's just about time to retire, even though I hate the thought of it." "How many more seasons?" Sally asked quietly. "This seasons is my last one" Lightning said. "I'm not racing against Rayne. That would be too weird." Sally shook her hood. "Rayne's career can wait," she said. "This is your time, not hers." Lightning shrugged. "Chick is retiring at the end of the season because of Storm is racing." Sally drove up to Lightning. "As long as you're sure," she said. "I am," Lightning said. He kissed Sally and grinned pitifully. "I guess we're going to have to face it. The Lightning McQueen era is coming to a close."

"Well if Rayne doesn't make it to the Piston Cup circuit you can keep going," Sally said. "Nah," Lightning said. "I don't want to race against Storm anyway. Can you imagine if he beat me in a race? Besides, I'm getting old, remember?" "If you're getting old, what does that make me?" Doc asked, rolling into the kitchen, Sophia following him. "Ancient" Lightning replied, grinning. "We have decided to let Rayne race, and when she gets to the Piston Cup circuit next year, I'm retiring." Doc nodded. "Smart choice" he said. "Does the kid know she can race?" "Oh yeah," Lightning said. "I think the whole world knows by now." Doc laughed. "She's excited, huh?" he asked. "That's an understatement" Lightning said. He then frowned. "I'm going to miss it though." Doc nodded. "I know how you feel." "Do you honestly think Rayne will be a competitor in the Piston Cup?" Lighting asked "We'll find out, won't we?" Doc asked. "I think so. She's a good mixture of you and Sally build-wise, which will make her more aerodynamic than you are. You have a top-of-the-line racing engine, and most cars inherit their engines from their fathers." "Okay fellas, no more talking 'business' dinners ready" Sally said. Lightning drove to the bottom of the ramp that led up to the second level and called "Rayne, dinner's ready." "We're be down in a minute" was Rayne's response. A moment later the 'The Pack' arrived lead by Rayne. The teenagers set the table and the family sat down and had a nice dinner together.


	3. After Dinner Pt 1--EXPLICIT WARNING

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Tiny- Thank you so much! I'm loving your versions of the story , you're doing it great** -Thank you, I'm happy that you are enjoying it.

**HMG -Of course, Rayne finds a "friend" in her way that is not Storm I'm glad that Sally will appear more often in this story, thank you so much, she's my favorite character What I meant about Lightning getting mad is that he's trying to do the best to raise up his daughter and learning how to be father, now he has to use his "bad temper" to control his daughter and sometimes that situations are funny because her mother will try to protect her from her father but at the same time understanding Lightning's point of view**.-OK now I understand.

**Ok, if I have an idea of a romantic night with Lightning and Sally I'll tell you. Somehow I knew you wouldn't write a lot of hot nights because of the plot of the story, they are parents now and it's hard to find a little time alone. Wow! I'm happy that you like my idea! I'm telling you more: the Piston Cup organizes a party for all the racers, pit members, press and all. It's a very important party so all must go "elegant". So that night Lightning would "fall in love" with how Sally looks tonight with a baby blue shining paint job, like a crystal, so they head to the party and leave Rayne alone by telling her to must stay at home and study (because maybe she can be terrible down at school so they punished her or something) but Rayne secretly escapes from her home and go with "her love interest" as her parents are out. In the course of the night Lightning and Sally are enjoying the party, they talk with other racers, they dance a ballad, and tell each other about how good they look tonight and how they got this far. When the party ends McQueen takes Sally to a hotel to spend the night together and well here comes the "hot night" So I hope you like it, if you want more, just tell me**- Yes I do like it, and I have to find a place for it. I might have to change it a little to fit in with the story line.

**Ghost1998****- I love all of your stories they are fucking amazing, keep up the great work my friend.- **Thank you

**guest 2 Keep bringing in the ideas you have planned for your chapters during the story. The first 2 are brilliant. If you've got some ideas of involving lightning's parents in the chapters please let me know. I'm just a guest reading these stories to my nephew to give him and I something to do together and they really do lull him to sleep. I found these stories online along with others and found them useful to keep my nephew happy. Although I have to leave out reading out the M rated parts as they are far beyond my nephews age but I don't mind them at all myself. Don't get me wrong I don't mind the M rated parts I just leave them out for my nephews sake. I don't have my own account for writing these kind of stories and I have to be honest writing stories isn't exactly what I'd call one of my strong points. I could probably write a story but I can't guarantee it'll be brilliant. There are certain words I would like to use for stories I would write regarding cars but couldn't exactly figure them out. Thanks for offering to help me though and I like your stories. Keep them coming if you decide to write some more stories after the other four in you wrote. **-I hope your nephew likes the story as well(minus the steamy parts)

I didn't mean to be a spoiler to you and all the other reviewers either so I deeply apologise to you and the other reviewers for that. Even though you said you don't mind-**It's all right, Like my best friend says "you get one waning. Then if you continue to do stupid stuff, I'll just slap you up side the head! (LOL)" and he has done it to, but trust me, I won't do that to you.**

**I appreciate your offer in helping me write a story of my own but I couldn't have an account in this business coz I would only intend on writing one story that I have in mind so I wouldn't use the account very much. If I were to write my own story I would write it for my nephew mostly coz I love him so much. It would be a cars 3 based story involving romance, family, and adventure. Rating I would have to think about. The story would contain lightning and sally having romantic times and the same between mater and holley. Terrible past of lightnings and one of sally. Lightnings racing involved. Some rough times involved but with happiness at the end of them. Where lightning and sally get married and mater and holley do the same. And then the two married couples have families of their own. The story would continue onwards having some ideas found and some encouragement, help, and advice from others.- **I have seen a lot of people that only have one story. If it's good who cares if you only have one. I think you should post it and let people read it, you'll be surprised how easy it is. Then you can post chapters when ever you have time to. There are some stories that go months before getting a new chapter posted.

Chapter 3.-After Dinner Pt. 1-

****EXPLICIT WARNING** **

After dinner: Sally, Hunter, and Sophia were enjoying a cup of coffee and watching their husbands clean up the kitchen. 'The Pack' loaded the dishwasher then headed up to Rayne's room to do what ever teenagers do after their chores are done. "As I said before, Rayne has your mentality, which is potentially problematic, but I'm fairly used to it by now." Doc commented. Lightning laughed and said. "Yeah, but she's going to want to start training first thing tomorrow morning." "We can do that" Doc said. "Okay, that's fine by me" Lightning said. "Does that mean I have to wake up earlier than usual?" "I'll let you train after her, Sleeping Beauty" Doc said. "That way you'll have time to wake up." "I'm happy with that." Lightning said then lowered his voice to the point that Sly could hear. "That's because I plan on fucking my wife tonight." "Me too" Sly quietly responded. "Six on the practice track?" Lightning said as he turned back to Doc "Sure" Doc said. With the kitchen cleaned up Doc and Sophia headed home. "Bye, Doc," Lightning said. "See you later, Rookie," Doc said. "And I was looking forward to actually sleeping in tomorrow" Lightning sighed, leaning up against Sally. She laughed and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart" Sally said. "Hunter and I are going to catch a movie" Sly said. "You two want to come with us and make it a double date?" "No thanks, Sly" Lightning said. "I'm really tired tonight. You two go, have some fun. I'm sure that 'The Pack' can entertain itself."

After Hunter and Sly left for the movie, Lightning and Sally headed to the living room. He went over to the bar and pored them a drink. When Lightning came back with the drinks, he had tiny smile tugged at his mouth and a bulge in his codpiece. For a moment Sally took it all in and flat out stared, she knew were his thoughts were. She gazed lovingly at Lightning's charming blue eyes and that hot and sexy body of his, not missing the bulge of a certain part of him. Lightning lifted an eye ridge at Sally's lustful gaze "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lightning asked Sally rubbed his codpiece seductively as Lightning sat her drink down in front of her. "Yes" Sally said as she moved a way from him, taking her drink with Sally as she headed for the ramp. Lightning followed Sally up the ramp to the master bedroom, nipping at her bumper the entire way. Lightning cut her off right before they got to their bedroom and gave her a deep and powerful kiss. Sally smiled at him, before backing up and hitting the door switch. "Come get me, stud muffin" she whispered, and ran her tong along her upper lip. "That's if you're not too tired." Lightning followed her into the bedroom and the door clicked shut.

Sally could see Lightning across the room closing the door. It was a clear night and the moon and stars shone thought the window and cast a pale glow over the bedroom. Sally's eyes were shining with lust, as much as Lightning's were. Never in his life had a woman's beauty made him speechless as his wife's did now. Sally finished her drink and brought her lips to his. She kissed Lightning roughly, holding him tight. Lightning was struggling to hold on to his sanity as he felt penis start to stiffen as he took a breath. Sally hungrily ran her eyes over Lightning's shiny red body. Lightning drover over to her and pressed his lips hard against hers, Sally moaned as his tongue wrestled with hers. It was all Sally could do to keep from collapsing as she bent into him. Everything within her was fluttering in a maelstrom, she felt a gush of fluid pour from her opining, Lightning was such a great kisser, he could get her wet and ready with one kiss. She couldn't bring herself to speak a single word as lustful thoughts flowed into her mind. Lightning ran his tire over Sally's cap, causing shockwaves course through every inch of her. "Doc is going to kill us if he finds out that we had marital relations." Sally said "I sure that he and Sophia are doing the same thing. So he can't yell at me tomorrow morning" Lightning lustfully said "Come on beautiful, I need to get laid." Sally laughed and kissed him.

Lightning pushed Sally playfully onto the bed. As always she was amazed at her husband's powerful virility. Sally pulled him on the bed next to her and pressed her warm metal against his and they both felt a rush of pleasure and desire wash over them "Ohh...Sally..." Lightning moaned his lips lightly touched hers. With passion, he opened her mouth and let her tongue enter. Their tongues danced together sending joy through their bodies, there was no turning back now. Breaths turn to gasps, and everything else is forgotten. One of Lightning tires deftly removed Sally's bra and virginal cap. Sally had kept her well developed breasts from her pregnancy. Lightning was happy that Sally's boobs stayed large even after she stopped breastfeeding. Sally did not really enjoy them; they sometimes got in the way of her work. But she knew that they were a huge turn on for Lightning. Sally moaned as Lightning fondled them, finding his touch very pleasurable. Lightning arched his roof as Sally began to kiss down side, lovingly caressing his body. Suddenly, silently, Sally's tire slid under him and quickly removed his codpiece. Lightning let out a long low moan as his penis was freed from its confinement and allowed to grow to its full length. "Yes, My Queen just like that" Lightning said in a low moan of pleasure. Sally lovely caressed his growing erection. "Mmm... That feels good." Sally was equally as pleased when Lightning's penis matured along with him. It didn't get any longer; it got thicker and fuller when he was aroused. Which happens when a male matures.

Suddenly Sally took Lighting's front wheels and hinted for him put them on her roof. Lightning understood, and with ridiculous ease Lightning effortlessly put his tires on her roof. His belly was exposed to Sally and she systematically began an exploration of his erection. Lightning felt a shudder run through him as Sally teased his penis. "Don't tease it" Lightning moaned "You'll make it mean and unruly." Sally laughed as she moved closer to him and touched her lips to the tip of his erection. Lightning shuddered with anticipation. He let out a long, low groan as Sally's tires ran along his length and then she took him into her mouth Then Sally started to suck on him causing Lightning to breathe heavy and moan. "Just… oh fuck… that feels good" Lightning moaned. His breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Lightning suddenly got down. "I can't take much more" He explained "So now it's your turn." Lightning nudged Sally's right side and gently helped her roll onto her roof and she sank comfortably into the thick mattress. "If you're afraid 'The Pack' will be hear you" Lightning growled almost threateningly "Let them, they are old enough to understand." Lightning moved to Sally's rear and she spread her rear tires for him. Lightning ringed her opening with kisses and then deftly started flicking tongue at the center of her clitoris. Sally arched her roof against the mattress, pleading for Lightning's ever-sweet touches on her as his mouth simulated the delicate metal between her rear wheels. Lightning knew that his heart was right: no girl could match Sally by a thousand miles. He could feel her gentleness and sensuality at its truest form. "I'm ready" Sally moaned.

Lightning got down and Sally groaned in disappointment as he left her for a moment. She panted as she took a front tire and started playing with herself, her rear axles bucked under own touch. Lightning sat back and watched her for a few minutes. Watching his wife play with herself was a rare treat. "Stickers, I need your dick in me," Sally said and reached over and grabed his erection "NOW!" She burrowed her windshield deep into the mattress as Lightning slowly climbed on top of her. Lightning leaned forward to kiss Sally before taking his front tires in hers. "You ready?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, my King." Lightning pressed his undercarriage against hers and positioned himself at her entrance, and felt the tip of his penis touch her, and he ran it along her opening, causing Sally to moan in desire. Lightning gave a genital thrust and slid into her. Even after giving birth Sally was a little tight. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan.


	4. After Dinner Pt 2--EXPLICIT WARNING

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**guest 2 -You sure do have taste in making the romance scenes exciting and romantic. Could you maybe write a part where lightning and his parents tell and warn Rayne and the rest of the pack about dodger and involve both lightning and Sally's parents in the chapters. Anymore romantic scenes you've planned, bring them on. I would find writing a story surprising but I'll be honest, being 20 years old Im not sure getting in to this is for me. I don't mind reading the stories to my nephew and reviewing them afterwards. You're story is coming brilliant keep up the progress- **Thanks. As being a 20 year old, that likes kids movies. You not the only one, well let's put it this way, I'm old enough to be your mother. And I like simple movies that don't make me think to hard. Most of all they make me laugh.

**HMG -I totally love romantic scenes with Lightning and Sally and you really know how to make them amazing! I hadn't expected a love scene too soon but I'm glad thanks so much I love them. And you're free to use my idea of course and make every change you need to do according to the story, It's your story and I'm just giving some tips or ideas that would help you do the rest the way you want it**- who knew that I had this kind of stuff in me, My husbands a truck driver and sometimes I get horney when he is not around. I friend of mine was reading over my shoulder when I was working on this chapter, she suggested that this was a good spot for some romance. So a huge shout out to my friend Cindy, for giving me the idea.

**Something I was just thinking about while watching Cars 2 was that McQueen is terribly angry because Mater made him to lose the race in Tokyo, but he's angry because he really wants to beat Francesco Bernoulli and that made him to be competitive instead of enjoy the race as he always does. So I thought that maybe in this story when McQueen is really stressed out and having in his mind to beat somebody (Francesco or Chick for example) and Sally would try to calm him with love and caresses (make love if you want hahaha XD) to make him to calm down about winning a race so bad. This is something I was just thinking about, you can keep it out if you don't like it )-** OK I'll see what I can do

**Tiny-what a great love scene! now you left me asking for more, please don't leave it there, is amazing what you wrote. I hope next chapter won't make us wait so long**.-I like to keep you kids on you toes. So surprise, here is what happens next!

Chapter 4.-After Dinner Pt. 2-

****EXPLICIT WARNING** **

Sally could feel Lightning's penis throbbing within her. She was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled. Lightning gathered his wits and he began to trust, starting a smooth rolling rhythm. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Sally with each thrust of Lightning's body. "I love you." he managed to say through an intense groan. Sally always loved the feeling of Lightning inside her, rubbing his large erect penis against her sensitive tissues. The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably delicious, and she voiced a half-sob as short bursts of electricity raced through her. His tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. Lightning started talking dirty as kissed Sally's undercarriage in between thrusts. Lightning's talking was so foul, so disgusting and it sounded so hot to Sally. "Light, your dick feels so good." Sally said. "My Queen, you're the best fuck I've ever had. So tight, so…warm, fuck…" Lightning whispered. The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust into her. Lightning found a strange enjoyment in hearing Sally mutter incoherent words under her breath, "Oh, fuck me Light, fuck me" Sally screamed as she threw her hood back, Lightning instinctively moved faster. Thrust after thrust and they grew hotter and hotter, wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated their hoods. Over in Rayne's room: 'The Pack' was playing a video game when Charlie put it on pause. "OH MY GOD!" he said. Did I just hear Aunt Sally scream "Fuck me Light, fuck me?" Rayne just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you heard her." She said "Dad is banging her; I hear that all the time. I guess I'm used to it by now." Nicholas just turned a bright shade of red "Holey crap Rayne, our Mom and Dad aren't that loud when they are screwing each other" Nick said. "And my bedroom is next to theirs." "Dad doesn't have a racing engine, and mom is not a 'screamer'." Sterling said "Should we go and nock on the door and tell them to keep it down." "NO! Are you crazy?" Rayne said "It will only make Dad mad, just turn up the volume on the TV and just keep playing. As tired as Dad is, he won't be able to last that much longer."

Back in the master bedroom: The next few moments passed without a word from either of them, all that could be heard was the occasional moan. Sally whimpered at the intense jolts of vibrations Lightning sent through her body, Sally thought it couldn't get any more powerful. She wrapped her rear tires around Lightning, pulling him closer. Once he felt her tires around him, Lightning was able pick Sally's rear end off the mattress, allowing him to thrust deeply in side her. The only down side was that this position put a lot of strain on his bad axle. Lightning shoved the discomfort away and focused on the incredible amount pleasure that was coming from between his rear tires. "I love you." He managed to say again. Lightning felt Sally becoming tighter around his penis, meaning she was close her orgasm. He lowered her rear back to the mattress and he thrusted roughly in this wife. Thrust after thrust and they grew hotter and hotter, wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated their hoods. Sally's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher with each time Lightning thrust into her. Both voices pitched irregularly in the midst of the gasps. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Bliss and felicity and love dominated their minds, and they were in their own little world. Lightning felt incredible surges of pleasure and he moaned in ecstasy. Sally shuddered as her orgasm crashed down over her. She clung to Lightning, gasping and crying out in utter joy as spasms surged through her, and Sally nearly passed out from the sheer shell-shocking pleasure. Lightning knew he was close and he continued to pound Sally, harder and faster while her muscles squeezed around him, he tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. Lightning pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time "Fuck… I'm…" is all he could say as he shut his eyes and all he could see behind his eyelids was a dazzling array of stars, colors, and then nothingness. Lightning panted as he lost himself in his exquisite orgasm. Sally clung to him as she felt Lightning's whole body stiffen as he reached his climax. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily, something that Sally loved hearing. No other feeling was like this or could be better than this.

Lightning carefully grasped his penis in one tire and lifted himself off. Sally felt her body buzz and hum like…well like nothing she had ever felt before. And then she felt it, Lightning's warm body shivering against her. Was he cold? "You're trembling" Sally said in his ear. "Am I?" was his brain-dead response. She giggled and covered him with a blanket, pressing herself as close as she could to him. Sally turned and smiled at Lightning, "I love you." She whispered as she snuggled close to him "And I love you, more." Lightning replied, kissing Sally softly as he gently rubbed her body. Sally pressed her lips to his; there was joy and affection in the way she kissed him as she snuggled close to Lightning, her eyes beginning to close. "I wonder if 'The Pack' herd us." Lightning asked. "As much noise we made" Sally said "I can say yes, defiantly. Rayne shouldn't be too bothered by it; I don't know how the other three took it." "If your bother is horney as he says he is" Lightning said. "Then they should be used to it. I'm sure he has explained it to them in graphic detail. I'm to tired to worry about that now, we can talk to them in the morning." A sigh escaped his lips, eyes hiding behind his lids as he relaxed, pressing into her and feeling her side along his pressing gently. Lightning caressed her finder and said "Goodnight my Queen". A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, my King" She kissed him once more before snuggling his strong finder. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.

The next morning, Lightning's alarm went off at five-thirty. He groaned and slowly rolled out of bed, his bad axle throbbing slightly. "I hate mornings after you fuck my brains out, my bad axle really sore this morning." Lightning said quietly to what he thought was his sleeping wife. "And your not the only one that got their brains fucked out last night, I did too." Sally sleepily said. "Do you want me to get a supporting wrap and wrap your bad axle?" "I'm sorry sweetheart" Lightning said "I didn't mean to wake you" "You didn't" Sally responded "The alarm did." Lightning groaned as he rolled out of bed. "I can have Doc wrap my axle. He would immediately see that my axle is wrapped and want to look at it. I hope Doc wont be to mad at me for having sex." Lighting complained, but his penis hummed happily. "It was so worth it. My little friend is very happy this morning. Try to go back to sleep" Lightning said. "I'm going to take a shower and then get Rayne up." Sally didn't respond, she had already fallen back to seep. Lightning headed to the shower. At five forty-five, Lightning rolled up the ramp that led to the second story of the house. Lightning rolled to Rayne's room and banged on the door "Come on, Miss Future Racecar!" Lightning called. "Get your lazy butt, out of bed. It's time to train!" "I'm already ahead of you" came Rayne's voice from behind Lightning. "Oh you are, huh?" Lightning asked, turning around to face his daughter coming out of her bathroom. She was bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Yeah, I set my alarm" Rayne said "We heard what you were doing to mom last night." "You heard us?" Lightning asked "Yeah, well you not so much, but Mom was another story" Rayne said. "You guys need to be quieter, when you're screwing each other. The twins looked like they wanted to pass out." "RAYNE" Lightning said "Watch your mouth…" "BUT DAD…" Rayne said "That's what you were doing. We heard you over the video game we were playing." Which track are we using this morning? Willy's Butte or the practice track?" "The practice track," Lightning responded. "We never use Willy's Butte anymore. The footing's has deteriorated and it not safe to practice on anymore."


	5. First Day Of Training

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

guest 2 -Haha. Oh boy the part you wrote about the pack overhearing the sex made me laugh. Yes, despite being 20 I still like Disney films coz whether they're cartoon or live people films they make me laugh and cars is my favourite. I only ever watch it with my nephew though. Me watching it alone would be kind of weird if you know what I mean. I hope for them to launch a third version involving lightning and sally getting married. I like action films and I don't mind the language either but I there are certain punky films which I don't enjoy if you know where I'm coming from. To horrific for my taste**.-I like action/adventure movies myself A little blood here and there doesn't bother me. I don't where I heard it but they are making a third cars movie. I would also like to see Light and Sally married, or at least be engaged.**

Tiny-Yay! so excited that today you updated the story with another chapter! You're such a great writer and I want to thank you to keep us updated and don't drop out your stories as many writers do…-** Yeah, the people who don't finish their stories drive me nuts.**

HMG-I laugh so bad when the pack heard Sally's moans hahaha you were smart there, so funny! so your friend Cindy has gave you a hand, well she did it amazing if you are writing love scenes like you do then she did a great work! about the idea of Lightning being mad and wants to beat Francesco or Chick, whowever, and Sally tries to "distract" him. I say it as a little idea because I don't know which rivals are you planing to include here for Lightning when he's racing, so do the changes you need to do and let Sally do the rest-**Cindy said that she could always hear her parents when they 'made love', so that idea for written into the story. As for Lightning's rival it is going to be Chick, since this basically centers around the NASCAR world.**

**Ghost1998-Nice work**-Thanks girl/boyfriend.

_**An Author's note:**_ Like any living creature, cars have the have the ability to increase muscle strength from working out on a regular schedule. You gain weight when you work out because muscle is heaver than fat. (I'm finding that out from my physical trainer.)

Chapter 5.-First Day Of Training-

After Lightning's fifth racing season, he built a small racing stadium for training purposes. It made training safer and more convenient. "Do you think I can beat Storm?" Rayne asked "I think so, with some training" Lightning said. "You know that he is the champion of the division." "For now" Rayne said confidently. Lightning chuckled at his daughter's determined personality. Ten minutes later: Lightning and Rayne arrived at the practice track the lights were on, meaning Doc was already there. He came out of the weight room when he herd them arrive. "Good morning, Rookies… Rayne" Doc said. "Could you get on the scale, I need to check your weight." Rayne drove on to the scale. Doc looked at the monitor and frowned. "What is it?" Rayne asked when she saw Doc frowning "Am I to fat?" "No" Doc said. "It's the other way around, you're underweight by a hundred pounds." "What?!" Lightning commended "You always said that Rayne's weight was fine when she would come in for check ups." "It is, but the racing league has minimum weight standards" Doc explained. "Right now, Rayne does not meet them. The good news is when she starts training on a regular schedule, she'll pick up the weight." "I don't want to get fat!" Rayne exclaimed "You are not going to get fat" Doc said. "You'll be gaining muscle, besides a hundred pounds is not that much weight to gain. You should pick it up in a few weeks. Let's go to the track. We're going to start on your endurance today. After your warm-up, go around the track as many times as possible at top speed." "Okay," Rayne called back. She drove onto the track and did a couple warm-up laps around the track before taking off at top speed. Lightning found that he had problems staying awake as Rayne trained. Lightning noticed that Doc was not having the same problem. "How can you be this wide awake after making love to your wife last night? I can barely keep my eyes open." Lightning said "And don't say you didn't. I saw how you were looking at her at dinner, horney old man. It looked like you were going to jump her at any moment." "Did you admit to me that you just broke one of my rules by having sex during a racing season?" Doc asked "Yes" Lightning said. "I have no regrets either, so do your worst." Doc just shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Doc said "You should know that by now. If having sex with your wife keeps you happy and wanting to race, well I guess its fine by me. Besides I broke that rule last night myself. During dinner last night, Sophie was putting her tires one me when nobody was looking." "I'm assuming 'on me'" Lightning said "Was really on your dick." "Yeah" Doc said "I was so hard by the time we left, I was going to pass out. As soon as we were home, Sophie grabed me and took my codpiece off. Before I knew it she was sucking on me. She didn't let go until I ejaculated in her mouth." "I know how you feel" Lightning said. "As soon and Sly and Hunter left for the movie, Sally hinted that she wanted me in the bedroom as soon as possible. You have great stamina" Lightning said. "You probably fucked her all night, that's probably why you're not tired you haven't been to sleep yet." "Sure, Kid, do I look like a fucking eighteen year old…" "No you look like a seventy year old that has a super hot wife, who loves to fuck." Lightning said playfully.

"Very funny Kid. It's not my fault that Sophie likes sex. I'm not complaining, she keeps me feeling young." Doc said "If you rally want to know. Once I recovered from her blow job, we went to the bedroom and I performed my husbandly duties. When I got out of the shower this morning, Sophie surprised me by having breakfast ready. After we had eaten, I thanked her for breakfast. "Meaning you fucked her, again" Lightning said. "Holey Crap Doc. I could only manage one round with Sally last night. I'm so sore and tired this morning that if she wanted me again, I don't know if I could do it." Doc just laughed. "I'm not the one out there racing on the track" Doc said. "You put a lot of energy in to it, so I'm not surprised that you are psychically tired when you come home, but you are too young to have sexual performance problems. Are you having problems getting aroused?" "No, Doc" Lightning said. "It's usually the other way around. I want to, but my body refuses to respond." Doc just nodded "Are you're having problems staying hard?" Doc asked "Sometimes, it doesn't happen a lot though." Lightning said "It's like my body is refusing Sally's affections." "I'm assuming it's after a race?" Doc asked "Yeah, I normally have to give Sally a blow job, because I can't stay hard long enough to fuck her." "Kid, your body is trying to tell you that it's exhausted." Doc explained "It can't handle having sex after you have driven four or five hundred miles in an afternoon." "I used to be able to go all night with multiple women after a race, so don't give me that." Lightning said "Just ask Mack." "Kid, I hate to tell you" Doc said. "You're getting older, and your body just needs more time to recover from a race. As long as Sally is happy and satisfied, I wouldn't be worried about it. There's a thermos of coffee on the sidelines if you want some." It was always weird for Lightning to have these open and frank conservations with Doc. But over the years, their relationship grew closer and they felt that they could be open with each other about anything.

Lightning drove over to the sidelines and pored himself a cup. While he was not a huge fan of coffee, it smelled good and after a few sips he felt more awake. Rayne continued racing around the track. How good is her stamina?" Doc asked Lightning, watching Rayne drive into the corners and use them as slingshots down the long side of the track. "Good" Lightning said. He watched as Rayne used another corner as a slingshot. "It took me forever to learn that move." "Me too" Doc said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Rayne is small, but incredibly fast." "If she's small then why is she racing?" Lightning asked, watching his daughter rocket around the track again. "Look at her, Rayne the best racecar in training I've ever seen" Doc said. "Seriously?" Lightning asked. "Yeah" Doc said. "How good were you before you hit the Piston Cup circuit?" "I was good, but not as good as she is" Lightning said. "My family hates racing, remember? I could manage to sneak away and only train once a week." Doc nodded. Doc watched as Rayne completed her twenty-fifth lap. "We're going to be here a while, aren't we?" He asked "Yeah" Lightning said. I know she can do at least three hundred laps." "Have you had her out here before?" Doc asked. "No," Lightning answered. "She's not supposed to come out here, but I've caught her and Giovanni racing each other." They did around three hundred before I discovered and stopped them." Doc nodded. "I guess we'll be here a while," he said.

Two hours later: Rayne completed her three hundredth lap. "I'm going to make her stop now," Doc said. He drove over to the intercom and told Rayne to slow down. "I'm not tired yet!" Rayne retorted into her microphone. "Come on, Kiddo" Doc said. "I'm happy with today." "OK!" Rayne said. She slowed to a stop next to Doc and her father. "Good work, Kiddo" Doc said. "Thanks, Doc" Rayne said. "I could have kept going." "I know, Rookie" Doc said. "But you don't want to kill yourself the first day of training. You need to save yourself until you build stamina, although you already have a sufficient amount." "Okay" Rayne said, not looking completely convinced. "If you say so." "Good" Doc said. "Now head back home, take a shower, and grab something to eat, while your father and I train." "Bye" Rayne replied. She revved her engine and shot out of the stadium, kicking up dust as she sped away. "She's going to be great" Doc said. "I hope so" Lightning said. "So" Doc said. "I take it that you've been feeling stiff lately?" "A little" Lightning said. "Just my bad axle, it's no big deal." "It could be," Doc said. "Instead of training today I want to check your axle to make sure it's okay. And I'll check your 'boy parts' as well." "Sounds good" Lightning replied as they headed to Doc office. "Do you still get sore from your wreck?" "Not too bad I'm stiff in the mornings, but not sore though." Lightning said, driving onto the road alongside Doc. "Your wreck was as bad mine. I'm surprised that you don't have more pains than me." "My axles are a lot thicker and heaver than yours, They could take a beating." Doc said "But either way, wrecks are no fun." "That's what worries me about Rayne." Lightning said "I know Kid," Doc said. "But she's definitely knows how to take care of herself." "I know she does" Lightning answered. But all the same, I just don't want her to go through what I did." "I wish I could promise you she won't, Kid," Doc said. "But I can't the risk is always there, but it's unlikely she'll have a wreck as bad as yours." "I know the statistics" Lightning said. "But one in a hundred to one chance is too much for me."


	6. Examination

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**guest 2-You do come out with some funny moments between lightning and doc where they discuss sex matters and when they use banter. I don't mind blood films either. Keep the chapters up and the playfull banter between doc and lightning**-Thanks, They have a father-son relationship. Besides guys will be guys.

**HMG-Another good writing! I love Doc and Lightning talking about sex like every man do hahaha XD poor cindy she might felt weird everytime she heard them but thanks to her you had the idea XD So Chick is going to be the rival, is Ok I thought it was going to be him because he appears in all the stories. I was thinking about Francesco because Sally is a big fan of him and adores his open-wheels it would be interesting if it was him because McQueen would be jelous and that make him really mad and that's why he wants to beat Francesco so bad... XD hahaha but if you rather to put Chick instead it's ok, it's your story so do it the way you want** -These stories are pre-cars 2. You have to remember Doc had passed away before Lightning met Francesco.

**Tiny-I'm loving this story so much, so Lightning is having "sex" problems, yes I couldn't not ignore that because I terribly love Lightning and Sally, I love those characters and their relationship. Also I like the part when Lightning and Doc realize how good Rayne is and she's so confident like her father and I don't even want to think about she getting on a wreck, I think Lightning would be really upset with Doc and Sally. Can't wait for the next chapter, please update soon-** It's not that uncommon for highly trained athletes to have fertility difficulty, we have a stallion that had had that problem, once we backed off on his training, his problems went away.

**Ghost 1998**-amazing chapter-Woo-hoo I'm doing the happy dance.

Chapter 6.-Examination-

Doc and Lightning reached his office. "You know the drill by now, you need to get on the exam table" Doc said "And take off your codpiece." Doc turned on the lights to his office. Lightning took off his codpiece and got on the table. Doc moved to Lightning's rear. "I'm going to start with a reproductive exam." Cars unlike humans did not have problems with fertility; they on the whole were a fertile species. Most of their focus was on birth control. There were the normal items like condoms and birth control pills. But for both sexes, sterilization was a popular option. For the males: Vasectomies were the most popular because it was not a major operation. The procedure could be done in a doctor's office in about an hour. Vasectomies could easily be reversed with out any complications. For the females: Most women chose to have their tubes tied. Unlike the vasectomies, it was a full surgery, including a stay in the hospital. It could be reserved, but it was difficult, expensive, and not always successful. "This might feel weird." Docs said "But try to relax." Doc started simple, he checked for weakness between Lightning's abdominal wall, penis and scrotum. Doc examined each of Lightning's testicles. A male testicle size depends on his body size and type. Average car testicles are about the size of a large plum, including Lightning's. Depending on bloodlines they can be smaller or larger. The testicles lay just behind the penis, one on each side of it. The scrotum holds the testicles close to the body, just loose enough to comfortable, but not floppy. Doc examined the back part of Lightning's testicles and he jumped. "Are you a little tender back here?" Doc asked "Yes" Lightning groaned. "Good" Doc said. "You're supposed to be. The testicles look healthy; they are the correct size and shape for your body type." "Good, are you done" Lightning said as he shifted nervously.

Lightning trusted Doc completely, but it was uncomfortable to have that part of him being handled, even by a doctor. Unlike humans most male cars don't like to his testicles touched, even in sexual situations. Sally knew this and even she liked playing with them, she had to refrain from playing with them too much. "Almost" Doc said as he reached up and started to examine his penis. Doc checked for any redness, swelling, discharge, or anything else that might be abnormal. "Relax Kid, I'm done." Doc finally said "I can't find anything wrong with your penis either. Like I said I think you are just too tired after a race to have sex. If you explain it to Sally, I'm sure she'll understand." "Thanks Doc, I will" Lightning said. "Can I get down now?" "No, I have to check your axles." Doc said "So quit fucking complaining." Lightning could feel him poking around. "Your axles look good" Doc said. "The scarring will always be bad, but the axle itself looks pretty good." "Great" Lightning said in a satisfied tone. He did not feel like going through another tedious rehab session. He had broken the same axle three times since the initial accident. Once in his first season back after the wreck, shortly before his wedding. A second time playing with Rayne, and a third time two years ago when he was training in the off-season.

"You can get down now." Doc said "So when are you going to announce it's your last season?" "I haven't really thought about it to tell you the truth" Lightning said as he put his codpiece back on. "I just decided yesterday that I'm retiring at the end of the season." "Yeah" Doc said. "It'll be hard for you to let go." "I'll be okay" Lightning said. "Rayne will be racing so I'll still be around the people and the fans. It will be the same except for me actually racing." "The whole 'you racing' part is what you're going to miss" Doc replied. "It's hard for cars to give it up." "I will miss it" Lightning admitted. "But I'm getting older, and I think the league needs some new blood." "Or a younger version of the same blood" Doc said "It's true. You've been making racing pretty predictable for sixteen years. Well, broken axles added some excitement" Lightning said grinning. "Not really" Doc said. "You still won those seasons too." "By thin margins" Lightning countered. "That's true" Doc said. "Yeah" Lightning replied. "But as I said earlier, the industry needs some change. If Rayne gets into the circuit, which she probably will, she'll give the league the change it needs." "That's right" Doc said. "I'll have to teach you to crew chief so you can be Rayne's coach." "I think that will be your job" Lightning said. "You're an accomplished crew chief. I don't want to mess Rayne up." Doc laughed. "Okay, it can be that way at first, and then we'll get you in as co-crew chief. After that, you should be ready. It's not that hard." "If you say so" Lightning said.

Lightning thought back to when Sally crew was his crew chief for one race in his first season back after his wreck. He did not win that race, in fact the only thing that he 'won' was a split open axle that ended up getting infected and Doc had to clean it out and put staples in it.(AN: see Distracted chapter 10.) "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Doc said. "We need to register Rayne for her first race. When is the soonest you want her racing?" Doc asked "I'll have to talk to Sally" Lightning replied. "We need to get her into the junior circuit as soon as possible if we want her to qualify for the Piston Cup by the start of next season. "The Piston Cup has a school that travels with the circuit. Most of the racecars that have children are in the school, along with the racing official's children." Doc said. "The down side of it is we wouldn't be able to come home every other week. We'll have to leave right after the race, so we can get to the next track by the Monday after the race. The school week is Tuesday through Friday. Classes for racecars start at eight. At noon, they take a break for lunch and training. They go back to class at two and they let out at six." "That sounds great," Lightning said. "Sally shouldn't have a problem with any of it." "Okay" Doc said. "Sheriff has an appointment. Go home and talk to Sally about what you're going to decide. We could probably get her in as early as possible, if you two are comfortable with it." "Okay" Lightning said heading towards the door. "I'll talk to you later then." "Bye" Doc said as Lightning rolled out of the office.

Lightning drove down the street of Radiator Springs, observing his surroundings. It was still early, but town was beginning to wake up. He saw Rayne was done with her breakfast and was talking to Flo over at the diner. Whatever Rayne was saying humored Flo substantially. The car's body shook with laughter. Lightning grinned and drove to the Cozy Cone where he was sure Sally was already at work. "Hey" Lightning said driving into the office. He drove around the desk where his wife was sitting. He kissed her lightly, and allowed her to lean up against him. "Hey," Sally replied. "What are you up to?" "Nothing much" Lightning replied. "Can I talk to you?" "Oh," Sally said. "What do we need to discuss?" "Rayne's school and training schedule" Lightning said. "Go ahead" Sally said "I'm listening." "Well, if we put Rayne in the P.C.J.L., the Piston Cup Junior League, we wouldn't be able to come home every other week because the circuit provides a school for all the junior race cars" Lightning said. "What kind of school?" Sally asked suspiciously. "I want Rayne to have an excellent education." He explained the dynamics of the school to Sally. "That means that we have to take her out of school here." Sally said "How many students are in the school." "About three hundred, it's a high school." Lightning said "They will all be around Rayne's age, so she won't be the youngest or oldest student there." "I don't know" Sally said. "That is twice the number of kids that we have here. Rayne might have problems with peer pressure."

Radiator Springs and the surrounding county has only about six hundred students ranging from pre- to high school. "She might, but she'll just" Lightning said. "The school session has just started, so everyone will be settling in as well. Rayne's smart, it should only take her a few days to catch up." "The only problem is I'll never be able to see you and Rayne." Sally said "And I'll miss you terribly." "Lucy the jet can fly you to were ever we are racing so you can visit us." Lightning said. "Now that Lizzy is gone, only the hotels needs looking after, and you have already hired a team of mangers to help you with that." Lizzy passed away about a year and a half ago. She died in her sleep, peacefully of old age. "That's true" Sally said, a trace of sadness running across her face. Although she never mentioned it, Sally had had a deep attachment to Lizzy, almost like she was Sally's grandmother. "It's settled then?" Lightning asked "Rayne can start racing on Saturday?" "Yeah, I'll call the school in the morning and let them know that we are taking Rayne out of school and ask for her transcripts." Sally said, smiling at her husband.


	7. Preparations

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Tiny-It was I good chapter, I adore Sally in cars and now I adore her even more as mother and wife. I like how you include Lightning's "sex" problems, it was pretty smart and I love read a different story, I've never read about him having that kind of problems, maybe once in a story here in FFN Lightning couldn't come back to his "horney" time with Sally because something happened that made lightning get distracted and he couldn't keep going having sex with Sally. I wonder if Sally would be pregnant again... Sorry I'm giving to much spoiler here...Keep Goin'-** You will be seeing Sally a lot more than I planned. Lightning's 'boy' problems just popped into my head, I have no idea where it came from, other than watching one of the stallions make a complete fool of himself when a group of females walked by. Lightning and Doc are male racecars, they are always 'horny'. As for Sally being pregnant- no comment-. You will find out in a few chapters.

**HMG-Oh! I understand now, I thought this was after Cars 2 XD because you say that Lizzie has passed away, and Doc is still alive, I understand that as much we love this character you wanted to keep him alive, but in cars 2 Lightning and Sally doesn't have any daughter, so that's why I thought it was after Cars 2, anyway it's a fan fiction and you write it the way you want it ;) ok, write it with Chick is the best option for this story. Are you planing the sequel of this story by your own? or this is the last one?-**Crap, I forgot Lizzie had a few lines in the movie. I was going to say it was her twin sister-but that doesn't make any idea either. I don't what to say other- my story, my world- As for my own story-I just don't know. I have a few idea's in the back of my head. I don't know if I'll write one, or just add the ideas to this story. I'll going to finish this one before I make my mind up.

**Oh, I forgot to ask you, Have McQueen and Sally ever made love into the pits after a race? I mean something like a gift from Sally as he won the race-** That's a good idea. I know that Lightning would love it, but it might be a little to public for Sally. I'll see what I can do with it-I can't say I'll use it.

**Ghost1998-Next chapter, like always**-Okay, here it is it. LOL

Chapter 7.-Preparations-

Days later, Lightning, Doc, and Rayne packed their belongings in to the trailers. Mack and Abby will be here soon to hook up to them. It was five in the morning and the trio had to be on the road by six to get to the San Antonio racetrack by four this afternoon. "Dad, when can I get my own trailer?" Rayne asked, looking at Lightning and Doc's with a longing look in her eyes. "If you get into the Piston Cup circuit we'll talk about getting you a trailer. Actually your sponsor has the responsibility of getting you a trailer." "Can it be as nice as yours?" Rayne asked a glint of excitement in her blue eyes. "Once again, we'll talk about again, if you get into the Piston Cup circuit" Lightning said. "If…" Rayne scoffed. "I don't think there's any question on whether or not I make it in or not." "Whoa there young lady, you need to get that ego under control, like right now." Lightning schooled. "You need to learn the meaning of the word 'humble.' You can't waltz go into the circuit with that much narcissism." "Look who's talking" Doc said putting some of his equipment in the side compartment of his trailer. "You couldn't keep your hood on your fenders for any time at all when you first got onto the track." "That's true, look what happed to me." Lightning said trying to prove a point. "You got dumped out of your trailer, tore up the town, met the love of your life, won a piston cup, and had me" Rayne said playfully. "It sounds like it ended up pretty good. if you ask me." Doc had to chuckle at Rayne's logic, but Lightning was not amused. "That's no reason for you to strut around in unknown territory" he added to Rayne. "That's a great way to ask for trouble, young lady." "Sorry" Rayne mumbled. "Kid, would you lighten up" Doc scolded Lightning. "Rayne is smart enough to stay out of trouble."

Thirty minutes later, all three cars were packed. Mack and Abby arrived and they hooked up to the trailers as Lightning, Rayne and Doc had a quick breakfast. Once they were done, they headed back to Mack and Abby. "Were you going sneak out of here and leave without saying goodbye to us?" came Sally's tired voice from behind Lightning. "Or more importantly, giving us a goodbye kiss." Lightning and Doc turned around to see their wives standing there. "I didn't want to wake you up" he said, giving Sally an apologetic smile. "You looked very peaceful, like a sleeping angel." "Well, look who is being mister suck up" Sally said bluntly. "My family is leaving me for an indefinite period of time. Who knows when I'll be able to see you guys again?" "Holey crap Mom, you make it sound like we're dying" Rayne said playfully. "You can come see us whenever you want to." "I know" Sally said, moving forward to hug and kiss her daughter. "But that won't stop me from missing you." Rayne hugged Sally deeply. "I'll miss you too" Rayne said. "But I have been dreaming of this for a long time." "I know you have" Sally said. "Doc is one of the best crew chiefs in the league. He'll have you winning races in no time." Doc drove over to Sophia and kissed her. "I'm going to miss you, love of my life" Doc said sweetly. "I'm going to miss you too, Loverboy" Sophia said. "And I'm going to miss this." Sophia grabbed his codpiece. Doc just chuckled "It's going to miss you too."

Lightning moved forward to hug his wife. "You won't even notice we're gone" he said kissing his wife lightly. Rayne threw a repulsed look to Doc who just kissed Sophia. "Yuck, you guys are gross." Rayne said as she saw the couples kissing again. "Just wait until you find a cute boy." Doc said to Rayne without her parents hearing him. "You'll change your mind about kissing." "You can come see us in a week or two." Lightning said oblivious to the conservation between Doc and Rayne. "Okay" Sally replied. She backed away from Lightning and over to Doc. "Keep those two in line" she said, hugging Doc. "Don't let them do anything stupid." "I'll try," Doc said, returning the hug. "It might be nearly impossible now, it's two against one, and I'm the one at the disadvantage." Sally laughed. "I'm sure you'll figure something out" she said. "I hope so" Doc replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you three in a few weeks then" Sally said. "Bye Mom!" Rayne said eagerly bounding up the ramp and into the trailer. Lightning laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm then he grinned at Sally. "I think she's slightly excited" he said. "Me too" Sally said. "Call me when you get to San Antonio so I know you got there safely." "Will do" Lightning replied. He kissed his wife one last time, and drove up the ramp of his trailer, shutting the door behind him. The trailer jerked forward as Mack headed out to the interstate "Finally!" Rayne said once the door was closed. "What?" Lightning asked. "It didn't take that long out there. We're not going to be seeing your mother for a while!" "Not that" Rayne said. "I'm finally on the way to a race! I've been waiting for this my entire life!" "I'm glad you're excited" Lightning said, grinning at his daughter. "Now, we're in for a long drive. I suggest going to sleep. That's what I usually do." "I am tired" Rayne admitted. "I'm not used to getting up at four in the morning." "Go to sleep" Lightning said. "We'll still have a while to go when you wake up. Are you warm enough?" "Yeah" Rayne said. Lightning turned on the radio and soft, soothing music started to play. Rayne was quiet for several minutes. Before long, her breathing was deep and methodical. Lightning was sure she was asleep. Lightning was also very tired. After about ten minutes, his eyelids became heavy, and he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Several hours later, Lightning woke up to a sharp throbbing in his axle. He groaned and shifted the weight from his front right tire to the front left one. The throbbing persisted, but it wasn't as severe. "Are you okay Dad?" Rayne asked groggily. "I'm fine, Sweetheart" Lightning responded. "My axles are just stiff. It happens when I'm in the trailer a while." "We can take a pit-stop if you want to" Rayne offered. "That's okay" Lightning said. "Unless you need to take a stretch break too" he added. "Sure, and I have to pee really bad." "Gee thanks Rayne, that was something I really wanted to know" Lightning said as he pressed the button to Mack's microphone. "Hey, Mack, could you pull over at the next rest era, please?" "Sure thing, Light" Mack said. "I'll radio over to Abby so she'll pull over too." "Thanks, Mack" Lightning said. "No problem, Boss" the truck replied. Five minutes later, Mack pulled into a rest era. The era itself was not crowded; no more than seven cars were there, all of them eating and relaxing a little. The large trailers with Lightning and Doc's pictures on them attracted their attention. Lightning opened his trailer and backed down the ramp, Rayne following him. She immediately headed to the bathroom. Once Lightning was on level asphalt he stretched, sighing in relief. He knew his bad axle was getting worse and worse. He just didn't want to admit it to himself or Doc. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked driving up next to Lightning. "Yeah" Lightning said. "I needed to drive around for a little while." "We can spend about ten minutes here. Surprisingly enough, we're ahead of schedule. There is hardly any traffic on the roads today." "That's good" Lightning said. "I fell asleep and my bad axle woke up about ten minutes ago." "Lucky you" he said. "You couldn't sleep?" Lightning asked a concerned expression on his face. Doc normally slept for a majority of the truck rides. "Not today" Doc said. "I had some paperwork to do anyway. I had to finish Rayne's racing applications and information forms." "I could have done that, Doc" Lightning said. "She is my daughter after all," he added in a joking tone. "I know Kid," Doc said. "But I know you need your rest, and if you had been awake, we would have needed to stop more often because you would have needed to get out and stretch." Doc looked across the rest stop to where Rayne was buying a can of soda for the road. "Rayne said she needed to stretch too. And she said that needed to go to the bathroom." "I kind of doubt that she needed to stretch, Kiddo" Doc said. "She's only fifteen. Young cars don't normally don't get stiff unless they were severely injured. I know for a fact Rayne has never been injured, unless you count the time you dented her side when you two boneheads decided to race one another, even though you still got the worse end of the deal." Lightning agreed, remembering the incident.


	8. Flashback

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Tiny-Yes a new chapter! I was wondering when you were going to update. So thanks to the stallions for giving you a clure to include into the story. Well I know I'm rushing to much with asking Sally being pregnant, I'm just excited about it! We'll find out later...Good chapter!-**Thanks. Hannibal, the stallion, was so busy trying to impress the ladies that he tripped himself and nearly fell flat on his face. He's fine, other than his pride, he had a "I hope nobody saw that" look on his face. It's getting close to breeding season and all he thinks about is girls, girls, girls, and food. He's worse than a teenager, always hungry and horney. His brothers are just as bad.

**HMG-You make me so happy with this stories because we can find something different here in FFN, I mean, everybody has forgot about the main character of Cars, Lightning McQueen, now everybody is writing about Mater, Holley, Finn or even Rod Redline and Siddeley which they are just secondary characters and appear just a few minutes! , there are not much of Lightning McQueen's stories anymore, c'mon he is the real star of Cars and Cars 2! what could we do without him! even they write about their own characters, which they created and that's not the point, we want to read a Cars story not story of your characters... so I'm glad you're writing about Lightning McQueen and specially Sally because since Pixar has the bad idea of focus on Mater they totally forgot about her! so thank you so much and I said this because I need it to let it out from my mind... and I wish you can keep writing as long as you can.-**Thanks. I like other characters as long as they are well written. War Stories by AmbulanceRobots is one of my favorites. As I said it's getting close to breeding season, and I'm not going to have a lot of extra time on my hands. I will try to post one chapter a week. It will be interesting what they will think up for the third movie. I would like for them to put everyone from planes fire, and rescue and cars 2 together in a movie. What a romp that will be.

**About the story's timeline don't worry about it, it's ok, this stories were created before Cars 2 so it follows the first one so it's Ok, we understand, keep writing they way you want it. And about continuing the story would be amazing but as you are writing the story and once you're finished you'll see if is good to keep with a sequel or not. Oh about Lightning and Sally having sex into the pits is just something that came to my mind and I was wondering if you have thought about that, I'm glad you like it. so it's ok you use it or not, it depends on where the story is going-** I am working to write it in, I have found a spot for it. It's a little later in the story so it will be a while before you see it.

**(My last comment is below I put 3 comments here and one of them it was posted as "guest" Sorry I forgot to put "HMG" so I'm the "Guest", we are having problems to post the comments, I don't know why**)-Yeah, I figured it out

**I don't know, maybe in that scene of them having a romantic moment into his pits, you can make Sally playing with him something like making him beg by answering her curious questions like: "how many girls have McQueen took to make love in his pits?" and "who were those girls?" (like the dinoco girls or girl fans or a reporter) and if "they were as good as Sally in sex?" he could answer that "they were better" to make her jelous and then laugh at her reaction...So if you want to use it...I hope you can update as soon as you can! I love this story!-**It's coming please be patient.

**Ghost1998-Wow, nice chapter**-Thanks, I'm glad you like it

**guest 2-Brilliant and entertaining parts with the romantic moments between the husbands and wives and where Rayne finds it disgusting even when she says that she desperately has to pee. Of course it is natural for kids until they understand and change their minds about kissing. Could you add in some parts where lightning's parents visit lightning, Rayne and doc at the race. Of course please add in some Irish talk as like you did in your other two stories. Very entertaining story indeed, keep it up**.- Both sets of grandparents are in this story. I'm trying fit them in where ever possible-maybe even little sex between them. Before you ask, Dogger is in this story too. I'm not going to say to much(because I haven't had time to work on it), things are going to get ugly between him and Lightning.

**HOLEY COW, THAT WAS A LOT OF REVIEWS-BUT KEEP THEM COMING, I LOVE THEM!**

Chapter 8.-Flashback-

Flashback:

"Dad, I'm bored," twelve-year-old Rayne complained, while laying on the couch upside-down kicking her rear tires in the air. She drove off the couch and over to her father, who was reading the racing newspaper. "Let's do something fun" she said. "Like what?" Lightning asked, looking up from the paper. "Let's have a race!" Rayne said excitedly. "I don't know, Rayne" Lightning said somewhat doubtfully. "I did have a race yesterday and I'm tired. Besides your mother has just started cooking supper." "Okay" Rayne sighed, disappointment echoing in her voice. She looked at the ground with sad blue eyes. Rayne knew exactly how to manipulate her father into giving her what she wanted. Lightning looked at his daughter's sad expression for a moment. "Okay, fine, as long as we are back by the time Sally has supper ready" he said, heading towards the door of the house. "Let's go." "Yes!" Rayne said excitedly, following her father to the door. "Sally we'll be back in a half and hour or so" Lightning called into the kitchen. "I'm starting supper, so don't be gone long" she called back. Fifteen minutes later: "All right short stuff." Lightning said "This will be a twenty lap race." Rayne and Lightning lined up at the starting line. "On your mark… get set…" Lightning said "Go!" Lightning and Rayne tore from the starting line. For the first ten laps, Lightning was ahead of Rayne, but he was planning to let her win at the end. With three laps left, Lightning slowed slightly to let Rayne catch up with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rayne beginning to catch up with him. Rayne pulled up to where she was even with her father. She revved her engine and pulled ahead of him. Lightning was surprised. He was going well over one hundred miles per hour. He let her have the lead and while he settled in her draft. Suddenly, Rayne's front left tire blew out, causing her to spin out. Lightning tried to avoid hitting Rayne; he swerved sharply to the right. Before he could stop, he rammed into Rayne's side, causing her to cry out in pain. A loud snap echoed throughout the stadium and Lightning knew he just broke his axle again. Lightning slammed on brakes and groaned as stars danced in front of his eyes.

"Dad! Dad! Are you okay?" called Rayne "I don't think so" Lightning groaned. "Are you okay?" "No, my side hurts" Rayne said. "Are you hurt, Dad?" "Yes, I'm pretty sure my axle is broken" Lightning said, panting slightly. "I'm going to call Doc." She took a sharp intake of breath when she saw her father's wheel jutting out from his underside at the odd angle. "Don't look, Rayne" Lightning said, dialing Doc's number and trying to keep himself from passing out from the pain. "I don't want you seeing that." She limped around her father and pressed up against his side to hoping to relieve pressure from the broken axle. "What do you need, Rookie?" Doc asked, answering his phone. "Rayne and I are at the practice track" Lightning said, his teeth clenched together. "We were play racing, and we had an accident. We're both injured. "Hang on, I'm on my way." Doc said as he grabed his medical bag and headed out the door. "What happed?" "Rayne's tire blew out, which caused the whole thing. We collided so she has large dent on her side," Lightning said, trying to clear his hood. "And I'm pretty sure that I broke my axle." The line was silent for a moment. "Don't try to move around, stay right were you are." Doc said grimly "I'm going to call the hospital and have them send an ambulance." "Okey" Lightning groaned then hung up. "Are you doing all right Rayne?" "Yeah" she said "My side only hurts a little. I'm going to call mom, and tell her that we had an accident." "Good idea" Lightning groaned "She's going to mad that we are going to be late for dinner." Rayne called home. "I'm hoping that you and your father are your way home" Sally said answering the phone. "I have supper almost ready." "Uh… no" Rayne said "Doc is on his way over to the track to look at Dad's axle." "What happened?" Sally asked "What did he do to it?" "He broke it" Rayne said interrupting. "We were having a race. With three laps left, my tire blew out. Dad tried avoiding hitting me and he broke his axle. Dad called Doc and he is on his way over." Rayne moved the wrong way and she gave a little whimper of pain. "Are you hurt too?" Sally asked "Yeah, while Dad tried to avid hitting me, he hit my side hard, I have a dent that really hurts." "Give me a few minutes" Sally said "I'll be on my way." "Please hurry" Rayne said "I think that Dad is trying to pass out on me."

Tempest, the ambulance arrived a few moments before Doc. "Other than your axle" Doc asked "Do you hurt anywhere else?" "No I don't think so" Lightning said "Look at Rayne first." "I'm fine dad" Rayne said "You're the one that has a broken axle." Doc quickly examined Rayne's side. "Oh boy Kid, your dad clobbered you a good one. Just stay still and let me look your side." Doc said as he examined her side "Good news is that other than a nasty dent. I think your fine." Sally arrived at the track. Doc started to examine Lightning's broken axle. Even without medial training, she could tell that it was broken. "I'll call Lugi and have him and Guido come out and change your tire" Sally said. She quickly called Lugi and explained what was going on. Lightning's eyes started rolling back in his head. "Don't pass out on me Kid" Doc said. The next thing Lightning knew is Tempest had put a respirator mask over his mouth. "Light relax, just try to berate normally" Tempest said "The oxygen should help." Lightning groaned in pain as Doc splinted his axle. Lugi and Guido arrived and Guido quickly changed Rayne's tire. "Come on Kid" Doc said as he finished splinting Lightning's axle. "We need to get you to the hospital." With the help of Sally and Lugi, got Lightning into Tempest.

They arrived at the hospital and Doc had Lightning immediately taken for x-rays. "It's obvious that dad's axle is broken" Rayne said "Why do you need x-rays?" "I know his axle is broken" Doc explained "I just need to know how badly. I want to fully examine your injures as we weight for Light to come back from x-ray." Rayne drove into an examining table. Where Doc genially examined her side. "Well, I have good news" Doc said as he finished examining Rayne's side "Other than having a deep dent and a few scratches, I think your fine." "How soon can you take the dent out" Sally asked "I know that got to be painful." "It is" Rayne squeaked. "I can do it while we wait for Rookie to come back" Doc said. "First, I'll have Jackie get you some pain medicine. I need to get my tools, I'll be back shortly." Jackie arrived a few moments later with a syringe. "I have your pain medicine" Jackie said to Rayne as she drove around to Rayne's rear and gave her an injection of painkillers. "There you should have some relief soon." Ten minutes later: Doc came back with the tools he needed. "Ok, are you ready for me to fix the dent," Doc asked. "I'm ready, I think" Rayne said. Jackie handed Doc the device and he hooked it on to Rayne's side. He quickly turned a handle on the device. Rayne felt the aluminum on her side stretching. it was very painful "OWWW" Rayne cried "Stop please!" Tears formed in her eyes. Sally soothed her quietly as her aluminum popped back out. "You're done" Doc said as he quickly removed the device. "Ice is the best thing for pain, and it'll keep the swelling down as well." "Okay, Doc," Sally said. "Thank you so much." "No problem," Doc said. "Rayne, you don't need to go over sixty for a week, you'll going to be very sore.

A little time later: Doc was looking at Lightning's x-ray. "Well you defiantly have a broken axle" he said "But the good news is that the break is not bad." "Can I still race" Lightning asked "Using the brace you and Sally made for me." "Yes" Doc said "But not for a few weeks. You are way a head in points, so don't worry about it." "I'm going to worry about it; Chick has been racing very well this year. Even Sapphire has lost races to him this year." Lightning protested "I don't want Chick to win piston cup again." "And what about Sapphire, she could pull something out at the end of the season" Doc said "She races fair" Lightning said "While I would hate to lose it, she's the one car that I wouldn't mind see winning it." "Well, you need to spend the weekend in the hospital" Doc said, Lightning opened his mouth to protest, but Doc cut him off. "Or can I trust you to go home and rest on your couch." "On the couch" Lightning said quickly. "I hate hospitals" "I know you do" Doc said "Thant's why I'm offering you the chance to go home to recover." "I can guarantee" Sally said. "That he'll stay there, even if have to sit on him the entire time" "I know" Doc said "That's the biggest reason I'm letting him go home." Rayne bust out laughing. "I don't know what you'll laughing at" Sally said "You are on bed rest as well. You two can torment each other." A few hours later, Doc sent Lightning and Rayne home to rest and recover.


	9. Whole New World

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**guest 2- Take all the time you need, there's no rush. Its good that you make your stories mostly about lightning and sally as they're the main characters and that loving combination in the cars films. As I said before I do hope Pixar make the cars 3 where lightning and sally get married. Can't wait for the scene that you're working on where lightning puts his brother in his place making him look ugly. Please make it a scene where lightning really makes dodger look ugly, stupid, and taunts him in Irish. Its good that you're getting so many reviews coz we like your stories**.-I'm working on it. Lightning doesn't say too many nasty things to Dogger, you find out why later.

**HMG-I can't explain how excited I was when I figure out you just update! Thanks so so much! sorry to post many comments, as I said I had problem to post them -**No problem

**I'm really happy with Cars 3, I'm glad they are back in Radiator Springs, I adore evry chracter from Cars and Cars 2 but I think Pixar made a mistake including spy stuff in this movie, it doesn't fit with the original, but the rest of the story was amazing! but I really miss Cars 1 so I'm glad they are focusing in the little town again-**I know what you mean, I wanted to see how the town has come back to life. Hopefully that will show it in the third movie.

**Well, I'm glad that you found a spot for my little idea ;) I'll be waiting to read it, and you are right I gotta be patient but I can't hahaha Anyway take your time and write it the way you want it, make the changes you need to make, your doing it amazing!-**I working on that part too, it's going to be interesting because Lightning might be(I haven't made up my mind) drunk at the time.

**Tiny-What a good chapter, you described the situations perfectly...Now you left me asking for more but I understand you have thing to do so I hope you can update soon, when you get a break. Thanks so much for the chapter, I really enjoyed it!** -I'm glad you like it. This week was crazy. I might have time next week to post two chapters, but don't hold your breath.

**Ghost1998- Damn, that got to sucks feel bad for McQueen**-Yeah he felt bad for a few days, but Rayne cheered him up.

Chapter 9.-Whole New World-

Present Time:

"Earth to Dad!" Rayne said as she waved her tire in front of Lightning's eyes. He snapped back to reality. Rayne and Doc were both staring at him with amused expressions on their faces. "What were you thinking about?" Rayne asked "Nothing really" Lightning replied. "Just a few old memories. Come load up, before Doc starts yelling that were are behind schedule." Three ten, that afternoon: Lightning, Doc, and Rayne arrived at the San Antonio Motorway. Like he promised, Lightning called Sally and told her that they arrived safely. They unloaded their trailers and set up their area they would be staying in for the next week. Rayne look around the track, wide eyed with excitement. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Doc asked once he finished unloading his own trailer. "I have to get Rayne registered for school," Lightning said. "You covered all her racing stuff, right?" "Yeah" Doc replied. "She's registered. All I need to do a sports physical, install a black box, her racing computer, and remove her headlights before they will allow her to start training on the track. Rayne has to pick a number and have it put on her sides…." "I get to choose my own number?" Rayne asked, an excited tone ringing throughout her voice. "Well, yeah" Lightning said. "As long as it's not already in use in your division." "Can I pick a number that's already in use in the actual Piston Cup circuit?" Rayne asked. "Yeah" Lightning said. "Okay" Rayne said. "Where do I go to get my number?" "The same place I'm going to register you for school" Lightning said. "We can go now if you want to." "YES… now please" Rayne replied excitedly.

She already knew which number she was getting. Rayne had always pictured herself with the number; it only seemed natural, as if there was no question on whether or not she would use it, and it was the number of her favorite racecar, other then her father. Lightning set off across the large parking lot towards the registration tent, Rayne right behind him. He smiled to some of his fellow racecars, addressing some of them by name if he knew them personally. Once the McQueens arrived at the registration tent, Lightning had to answer a few general questions about Rayne. "Name?" asked a middle-aged female Altima. It was obvious she did not want to be working due to the dull tone of her voice, and the fact she never actually looked up to see who she was talking to. "Rayne Meredith McQueen," Lightning responded. At the name McQueen, the Altima looked up from her desk, a mildly interested expression on her face. "Age?" she asked, using a voice that contrasted the monotonous one she used previously. "Fifteen" Lightning said throwing Rayne a sideways warning glance. The way the Altima was acting was nothing new to Lightning, but it was to Rayne. Lightning did not want Rayne to get snobby because people treated her special. "What courses are you currently enrolled in?" the Altima asked looking Rayne directly in the eyes. "French, statistics, Chemistry, English, Pre-calculus, and World History," Rayne recited. The Altima typed the information into a computer and printed out a document. Here's your schedule" the Altima said, handing the sheet of paper over to Rayne. "Thanks" Rayne said, quickly scanning the sheet of paper. "When can I get my racing number?" she asked, looking up from the paper. "You'll need to do a drug test first and then you'll get your number. Follow me" the Altima said, driving out from behind her desk. "I'll see you at the trailer later Dad" Rayne said, following the Altima. "Okay, Sweetheart" Lightning called back. "Don't go anywhere after your paint job. Come straight back! Doc needs to remove you headlights, remember" "Okay, Dad," Rayne called back.

Lightning watched Rayne drive away. He turned back towards the medical building and started thinking about Rayne's racing career. She was destined to be great. With her speed and endurance, Rayne was the ideal racecar, even better than he was at her age. Lightning knew Chick and Storm were bound to attempt to stop Rayne from racing in some way, shape, or form. Chick almost ruined Lightning's career sixteen years before, and Lightning was wary Chick and his son would try something to stop Rayne from racing too. They would anything for victory, even if it meant ruining another car's career. "Rookie?" Lightning snapped out of his trance. While he was deep in thought, he absentmindedly arrived medical building. Doc was getting things ready for Rayne's procedure. "Oh," Lightning said, realizing where he was. "What's on your mind, Kiddo?" Doc asked. He said it in his usual gruff manner, but there was a glint of concern in his blue eyes. "Nothing really," Lightning said. "I'm just worrying about Rayne." "You worry too much," Doc said. "Just relax. She can take care of herself better than you think she can." "You don't know that," Lightning challenged. "Look at what Chick did to me in my second season! What if they try to do something nasty to Rayne? I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt." "I don't know that Chick will see her as a challenge at first" Doc said. "He doesn't think much of girls other than how many he can fuck in one night." Even Chick was married, he wasn't faithful to his wife, on the other hand his wife had just as many affairs and one night stands as he did. "He won't be expecting what Rayne puts out on the track." "Well, after he realizes how good she is, then he'll plot something" Lightning said. "And I've never actually taken the time to see Storm train, so I don't know what to expect."

"Well, he's heading out onto the track right now," Doc said, looking beyond Lightning to where Chick and Storm were heading track. "If you want to go spy for a couple minutes we can." "Sounds good to me," Lightning said. "Rayne won't be done for a while anyway." Doc nodded and drove towards the track. Lightning followed his crew chief across the huge parking lot to the observation box. "Have you ever seen him train?" Lightning asked "No" Doc said. "I've heard about him, but I haven't actually seen him train." Lightning nodded. "What have you heard?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. "Well, from what I've heard, he's got good speed and endurance" Doc said. He hesitated before adding, "He's broken most of the speed records for juniors at all the major speedways." "Great" Lightning mumbled. He watched Storm take a few warm-up laps Storm did not have the boxy build Chick did. His mother and Lightning's ex-fiancé, Halley, was a sleek Lamborghini and that was good fortune for the sake of Storm's aerodynamics. Storm was painted pale silver, the number seven painted in white on his sides, outlined in purple. He was sleek in build, but also large enough to where it was obvious he had power. "He looks like a powerhouse" Lightning said, frowning.

Storm's muscular build increased Lightning's skepticism on whether or not he should be allowing Rayne to race against him. "Stop worrying" Doc said. "You'll make the kid worry more about keeping you satisfied." "I can't stop worrying!" Lightning said hotly. "She's not your daughter, Doc! You're not the one who's responsible if she gets hurt!" "Lightning, I love that kid almost as much as you do" Doc said. "And I don't want you thinking I'm being reckless with her safety when I say I want her to race. She's like the daughter I never had. I just see her potential and I don't want it going to waste." Doc's words hit Lightning like a ton of bricks. Lightning realized Doc was right. He had been like a grandfather to Rayne her entire life, since she only saw her biological grandfathers a few times a year. Lightning's eyes wandered down between Storm's rear tires. Based on how big Storm's codpiece was, Lightning guessed he was quite gifted in that era as well. But again maybe not, teen-age boys liked to wear oversized codpieces; they thought it impressed the girls. Lightning like most men, wore a codpiece a size slightly bigger than they were, as Lightning put it. Just big enough for a 'little wiggle room.' During the racing season, most male racecars wore a racing codpiece. It had more padding and offered more protection than a normal one. Down on the track, Storm started his workout. He stopped at the starting line, and on his father's signal, he took off. Blistering is often used to describe an incredibly fast speed. Blistering did not even come close to describing the magnitude of Storm's velocity. Storm shot off from the starting line like a bullet from a gun, and looked like a silver bullet rocketing around the track. He used his corners exactly the way Rayne did. Storm shot out of turn one and increased his pace more than before. The young car's speed at age fifteen had the caliber of a mature Piston Cup racecar.


	10. Rayne's Procedure

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Ghost1998- Nice**-Thanks

**Tiny-Thank goodness you just update! I took it as a special valentine gift XD hahaha great chapter anyway. can't wait to read the next one**-Ok, so here's the next one.

**HMG -I can't tell you how much I missed this new chapters hahaha I'm kidding XD of course I was waiting for it but not in an insane way hahaha. I think all your readers will be happy if you could upload 2 chapters next week**!- Ok here's the first one-the second one will hopefully come later this week

**Yeah, we hope that Cars 3 becaomes the real sequel of Cars 1-Great Idea you got there, Lightning making love to Sally drunk! hahaha I don't know what kind of things he'll be willing to do to her if he's drunk XD great idea! I can't wait to read it but I think we have a lot of things to read before that**…-You have a little bit of a wait, but it's not that long I would not to excited, it has a surprising out come.

Chapter 10.- Rayne's Procedure -

"Holy crap" Lightning murmured. "He's incredibly fast for a teenager." Storm's speed left him with a sense of awe, even if it was not in a positive circumstance. "I've never seen anything like that before" Doc said. His eyes never left the young racer; it was as though he was mesmerized by the speed and skill that Storm displayed on the track. "I don't want Rayne racing in the junior league" Lightning said. "I don't think she can beat him." "Just wait and see, Kiddo" Doc said, still not taking his eyes off Storm. "She's never had a challenge like this before. A lot of cars step up to the plate when they're presented with a challenge." "I don't know if that's possible" Lightning said. "Don't discourage her until you've given her a fair chance" Doc said. "You're right" Lightning said. "Maybe this will deflate her ego a little." "It should" Doc said. "Unless she steps up to the plate and beats him." "If that's possible" Lightning said. "I need to get back to the trailer so I'll be there when Rayne gets back." "I've seen enough here too" Doc said. He followed Lightning out of the observation box and back down to the parking lot. The drive back to the trailers was spent in silence. Both of the racing veterans were mulling over what they had just seen.

Rayne was waiting for them with Lightning and Doc arrived back at the trailer. She was facing them hood-on, so the number on her sides was invisible to both Lightning and Doc. "Well" Lightning called, a smile on his face. "Show us!" Obviously trying to conceal her pride, Rayne turned to the side. There on her purple and blue-flamed side, was a white, electric blue-outlined, number thirteen. "That looks great on you Rayne! But that's Sapphire Winter's number, I was hoping you would use mine!" her father said not trying to look hurt. "Dad, it's my favorite number. Besides Sapphire is my favorite racecar, other than you." Rayne said "Ok, Sweetheart, It's your choice of which number you want" Lightning said lovingly. "Do you really like it?" Rayne responded. "Yes I do" Lightning said. "It makes you look grown up" "They gave me these, I don't know what they are for, and this peace of paper." Rayne said as she handed the small odd shaped pieces of chrome colored metal, headlight stickers, and the results from her drug test to Doc. "These are headlight covers. They will cover the opening that will be left when I remove your headlights. This is the results from your drug test." Doc said holding up the piece of paper so he could read it "Is is good?" Rayne asked. "Nope, you tested positive for Marijuana and Cocaine." Rayne's and Lightning eyes went wide "Just kidding, you're clean." Doc said with a laugh. "Not funny Doc" Rayne and Lightning said in unison. "It wasn't easy peeing in a cup" Rayne said. "Well get used to it, you'll have to do it after every race" Lightning said. "Really Dad" Rayne complained "They make you pee in a cup after every race" "Yep, they grab you as soon as you leave the track." Lightning said "Sure it's easy for you boys, you have a built in hose. But for girls it was not easy." Rayne said Lightning and Doc just laughed. "I need get you ready for the track." Doc said "I'm ready when ever you are" Rayne said as they started to drive over the medical building.

"Get on the exam table, Kiddo." Doc said to Rayne as they arrived at the medical building. As Rayne nervously drove on to the table, Doc pulled a privacy curtain around them. Doc wheeled a small platform that held his medical supplies over to the table. "I'm going to start with you're racing computer." Doc said, he held a small silver box up. "Your computer will send a wireless signal back to the computer at my crew chiefs stand. I can monitor your engine, oil pressure, and your speed when you are racing." "That's kind of creepy" Rayne said. "You can see everything my engine is doing." "Not everything, only the parts that I hook up. Your dad has the same system attached to his engine." "It takes some getting used to" Lightning explained. "But after a few races, you will forget that it's even there." "It will also be your communication system." It took about two hours for Doc to attach the computer system. "Tomorrow before you get on the track, we will test it out. Because it is a new system, there bound to be bugs in it. Now, I'm going to give you a mild sedative. It will help you to relax and keep you from moving around as I remove your headlights." "Is that really necessary Doc?" Lightning asked "Yes, she is just as squirmy as you are and I need her perfectly still. Lightning you'll need to wait outside the curtain for a few minutes. "I'll be right on the other side of the curtain if you need me." Lightning said as he drove out of the exam room.

"Ok Kiddo, are you ready?" Rayne shook her hood, "I think so" Rayne said nervously. "The first thing I need you to is take off your bra, I need to attach these electrodes to you" Doc said. "Do you want to me to take my bottom half off too?" Rayne asked. "No, you can leave the bottom half on" Doc said as he left the examining table to give Rayne a little privacy. "Just call me when you are ready" "Ok, Doc, I'm ready" Rayne called a few moments later. Doc returned and hooked several electrodes to Rayne's breasts and undercarriage. "What's are those for?" Rayne asked. "It's so I can monitor your vitals since this will be the first time your been sedated." Doc explained as he turned on the monitor and steady beeping could be heard. "Is that my engine beeping?" Rayne asked "No, your engine doesn't really beep, it's the electrodes that are picking up your engine rhythms." Doc said. He tuned the monitor so Rayne could see the rhythm that her engine was making on the monitor. He explained to her what she was looking at "Here… put this medical procedure bra on so your dad can come back in" Doc said. Rayne struggled with it and he helped her into one. "I hate my big boobs" Rayne complained. "They get in the way of everything. I have no idea where they come from since Mom's aren't this big." "You have to thank your grandmother." Lightning said from the other side of the curtain. "You get that gift from her, in fact all the McQueen women are gifted in that era." "If they are a gift, can I return them." Rayne said "And get something a little more manageable." Lightning and Doc laughed. "I wish it was that easy. Now before I call your dad back in, I'm going to give you these." Doc handed Rayne a racing breastplate and virginal cover. They were a purplish blue with silver accents to mach her paint colors. "Wow, these are heavy" Rayne said "Am I supposed to wear these everyday?" "You can wear them everyday, but they will take some time getting used to." Doc said "For now wear them only when you're on the track. Other than being heavy, it should be comfortable" Doc said "If either piece starts rubbing raw spots, please, please let me know. We get you a different size or style. You have to be comfortable or you'll not race well. Rookie, you can come back in now."

Lightning came back trough the curtain and parked next to the table. Rayne was still looking at the racing breastplate. "Do you like it?" Lightning asked "Mom and Doc tried to pick out something in your style." "Yeah!" Rayne said eagerly "But do I need really them?" "Yeah" Lightning said "You don't want to get hit in a sensitive spot with out them. Believe me, all it took was one time for me, and I have never raced with out protection." "Ok, Rayne" Doc said "I'm ready, are you?" Rayne handed the bra to Lightning and nervously shook her hood. "Yes" Rayne said "I think so." "It's alright Sweetheart" Lightning said "I'm going to stay right here." Doc picked up the syringe and drove to Rayne's rear. He rubbed a cleanser liquid on the underside of Rayne's bumper. "You might feel a mild burning sensation, its normal and should go away quickly." Doc said. Rayne looked at Lightning, she was almost in tears and she reached out to Lightning for comfort. He took Rayne's tire in his. "Three, two, one" Doc injected the needle into Rayne administering the medication. Rayne whimpered and Lightning nuzzled her fender. "It's all right Rayne." He said softly to her. Doc removed the needle. "There done, you're going to start feeling drowsy in a few minutes. Within five minutes, Rayne felt slightly tired, but then the fatigue got gradually more intense. Doc did Rayne's physical as they waited for the sedative to work. A few minutes later Lightning noticed that Rayne was starting to nod off, but also fighting to stay awake. "It's ok Sweetheart, just relax… and close you eyes. It'll be over before you know it." Lightning said Rayne did as she told and was asleep a few minutes later.


	11. Rayne's Procedure Part 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Ghost1998-Can't wait to see what happens next**-Well here it is…

**Tiny-Wow! I came to this page just to see if you updated and it was up to chapter 9, now I entered the page again and here is chapter 10, you made me so happy!-**I'm happy that I made you happy. For some reason I woke up early that day and I had time to post a chapter before going to work.

**guest 2-Whoa haha. Funny scene with parts during doc preparing Rayne and with the whole boob thing. You do know how to make a scene amusing and funny. Keep up the funniness-**Thanks. I know how Rayne feels, because I have big boobs too. I have a few more funny things planned.

**IrishScottDragonGirl****-Type your review for this chapter here…-**Whoops, I thought I was leaving a review for someone else's story. I didn't know that I could comment on my own story, it's weird and freaky.

**Guest- chapter 3- One word...WOW**- Thanks

**chapter 4- I liked the part where the kids discover that Lightning and Sally are having sex-**You know how teenagers are, they know more about sex than their parents. Besides Sally has always been open with her answers when Rayne asks about 'biological functions'. Lightning on the other hand has struggled with talking about it.

**chapter 10-As someone that is 'gifted' with big boobs, I know how Rayne feels**.-Me too

**HMG-I just realize you updated, sorry to be late Yeah! another chapters coming! So we have just a bit to wait to read the love scene with Lightning and Sally? great! I thought we had to wait so long but what do you mean with a surprising out come? I left me speechless XD- It's all right-we are all busy. **As for the surprising outcome, no comment- I don't do spoilers (LOL), Patience my friend.

Chapter 11.- Rayne's Procedure Part 2.-

An hour and a half later: Doc was done with the procedure and Rayne started to wake up. She was surprised to see a respirator over her mouth. "Uh… dad, what happed?" Rayne asked, "Your levels were low, so Doc felt that you needed a little oxygen and put that respirator on you.," he said, "Where am I?" Rayne asked groggily. "You're in the medical building, remember? Doc removed your headlights." Lightning explained "How?... how do I look?… do I look ok?" Rayne asked. Lightning held up a mirror so Rayne could look at herself. Her headlights were gone and in place were the metal plates that she had given Doc earlier. Despite the shock of being headlightless, Rayne liked her new look. Doc drove up to check on her. He gave the headlight stickers to Lightning and asked if he wanted to do the honors. Lightning attached the stickers to Rayne's headlight covers. "Now you look like a mini-me!" Lightning said proudly. "When Sally yells 'stickers', I can yell back which one." "You know after a few times of doing it." Rayne yawned, "She's going to beat the crap out you for annoying her." "I know, we'll have a fight" Lightning said "Then afterward, we'll have make up sex. Which is way better than regular sex." "Kid, are you telling me that you deliberately pick a fight with your wife." Doc said, "Just so you can have sex?" "No…yes…sometimes…" Lightning said. "It's not like I do it every day! If Sally doesn't want to, all she has to say is 'no, go away'." "And how often dose that happen?" Doc snorted, "She is just as horney. There has been times that if was possible that she would have your dick in her as soon as you rolled out of the trailer." Lightning and Rayne laughed. Then Rayne asked, "Am I going to be Ok?" Doc looked at the monitor, and said, "Now that you're awake, your oxygen levels are returning to normal." Rayne looked at him alarmingly. "Don't worry it's not that uncommon to have low oxygen levels right now, just breathe normally and you'll be fine." Doc said, "How do you feel, Kid?" "Weird, my front end hurts, and I'm really, really tired." Rayne yawned again. "You haven't fully recovered from the sedative. You're going to be sore, you should feel better by tomorrow morning." Doc said, "I don't think that you need any more monitoring, you can take off the electrodes and the respirator and get dressed." Doc said as he and Lightning left so Rayne could put her regular bra back on. After a few minutes, Lightning was starting to get worried that he was not hearing Rayne moving around. "Rayne do you need some help?" he asked. When Rayne did not answer him, Lightning decided to peak in to see if she was ok. When he looked he saw that Rayne was fully dressed, but she had drifted back to sleep. Lightning took a sheet and covered her up, he was going to let her sleep for another hour or so.

An hour and a half later: "Rayne, it's time for you wake up Sweetheart," Lightning said caressing her fender. Rayne slowly opened her eyes and saw that that it was getting dark outside. "What time is it?" Rayne asked "It's eight thirty in the evening" Lightning said. Rayne then felt her front end throbbing. "Dad, my front hurts, can I have pain medicine or something." Rayne asked with tears in her eyes. "I need to find Doc" Lightning said. "I'm not going to give you anything until I talk to him. He said that he was going to the doctor's lounge. Let me go find him and ask." Lightning headed to the lounge era. A few minutes later Doc and Lightning returned to Rayne. "How are you feeling Rayne?" Doc asked. "My front end hurts, could I have something for the pain?" Rayne asked Doc who shook his hood "No, for two reasons. First thing, you're a racecar, and racecars cannot have pain medication because it also boosts speed. Second, you're a racecar. Minor pains are just part of the game. If you want to race, you'll need to toughen up." Doc said sternly. "Now, you both need your rest. Go get something for dinner and then go to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Rayne gingerly got down off the lift and headed for the trailer. "Kid, give her half of this painkiller if she won't settle down and get some sleep." Doc said quietly as he handed Lightning a small vile with a yellow colored fluid in it. "I thought that she couldn't have anything?" Lightning asked. "A small dose like that, won't do anything but relive her pain and put her to sleep for the night." Lightning noticed that Rayne had forgotten to pick up her racing breastplate. He put in his trunk and headed to the trailer. "Goodnight Doc" Lightning said, "I'll see you in the morning." "Good night, Rookie" Doc said as he headed back to the lounge. Lightning treated Rayne by ordering a pizza for dinner and had it delivered to the trailer. Rayne ate and then went straight to bed, without needing anything for pain.

The next morning, Lightning woke up at six-thirty to train. He went out to the track and found that Doc was not there. Doc was normally waiting for Lightning before the training session, so Lightning found his crew chief's absence peculiar. Doc had never been late to a training session before. Lightning got onto the track, avoiding the other racers. He did a couple of warm up laps and stretched his already aching axle. "You there, Kiddo?" came Doc's voice through Lightning's intercom system. "Yeah" Lightning replied. "Sorry I'm late" Doc said. "Are you ok Doc? I've never known you to be late before." Lightning said. "I had a lot to do yesterday and I just over slept. Doc said "Ok Doc as long as you are felling good. What am I working on this morning?" Lightning asked, he heard Doc yawning thught the headset. "Today we're working on your sprints. We'll do individual time trials for one lap sprints." He pulled up to the starting line, and on Doc's signal, Lightning shot down the track. He revved his engine and then floored it, giving himself a speed boost. "Good technique, Kiddo" Doc said. "That's a good skill to use if it's neck and neck in the last lap." "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind" Lightning said. He drove deeply into turn four and shot out of it, crossing the finish line "Forty-six seconds" Doc said. "That's not too bad." "Okay," Lightning said. "How many am I doing today?" "One more" Doc said. Lightning lined up at the starting line and Doc's signal he shot off. After Lightning competed that lap. "What's my time" He asked. "Forty-five seconds" Doc said. Lightning was shocked, he thought he did better than that. "One more time…" Lightning said. "No, that'll do for today, Rookie" Doc said. "I don't want you to over-do it." "Doc, I'm fine!" Lightning retorted. "I know" Doc said lightly, "But it's Rayne's first day of school. You need to see her off." "Good point" Lightning said. He took a cool-down lap for the sake of his axle, which was throbbing slightly.

After the lap, Lightning slowed down near the exit of the track and drove off. He rolled to where Doc was waiting for him and set off with his crew chief back to the trailer. "How does your axle feel?" Doc asked, studying Lightning's movement out of the corner of his eye. He was looking for traces of Lightning favoring the axle. "Fine, why?" Lightning asked suspiciously. "You've been favoring it out on the track" Doc replied. "You've been drifting to the inside, which means you're putting more weight on your front left wheel instead of evenly distributing it." "I have not," Lightning said indignantly. He secretly knew Doc was right, but he did not want to admit it. "Deny it all you want, Kiddo," Doc said. "But I have it on tape. I can show you if you want me to." "I'm good," Lightning said unhappily. "Alright, alright, I admit it. It's been bothering me a little" he said. "But this is my last season, so it doesn't really matter that much." "Sure it does," Doc said. "It may be your last season, but you still have a lot of races left before the Dinoco 400. Don't get too cocky about it. You know better than anyone how easy it is for you to break that axle. One sharp turn, and you could lose the Cup, which would be a shame, it being your last season and all." "That's true," Lightning admitted, pulling up to his trailer and knocking on the side to wake Rayne up. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty!" he called. "It's time to get ready for school!" "I'm already up!" Rayne called back.


	12. Rayne's First day Of School

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Tiny-Sorry the comment below is mine, I wanted to write my name but I press the enter botton by mistake so it's wrote "ty" hahaha sorry we can't delete the comments. Well I was going to say that I love how you write Doc's lines you make him so wise and smart and it's all from your head, so you are amazing at that! I think that Lightning has matured a lot now is a mature man, responsible, and as he was a rookie has an amazing talent at racing it was just he was so confident and rude at the track he made a lot of mistakes but in the tie breaker race he proved he was very talented and now that he's older he is a lot better and he has a lot of experience maybe as much as Doc, so is good to have in mind when he's teaching rayne and talk to her in a pretty smart way, letting the readers know that McQueen has grow up and learned a lot about racing and he does know a lot about it.-**Doc has a lot to do with it, Lightning has always admired him. Lightning was like me when I was in my twenties-young and stupid. But with time and experience he has settled down, well as much as a racecar can settle down. Lightning has to let Rayne make mistakes and fall flat on her face, it's called growing up. But he will always be there to pick Rayne up, dust her off, and encourage her to keep chasing her dreams.

**Guest- ty**-An official "oops". Don't worry I do it all the time.

**guest 2-Ha funny. Sally shouting stickers and lightning not being able to tell if she's talking to him or Rayne is a struggle and annoying but funny. You should come up with a pet name sally could call Rayne. Your choice though its just an idea-**Thanks, it is a great idea. Since you thought of it, I'll let you have the honor of coming up with Rayne's nickname. Besides, I can't think of one right now.

**Ghost1998-Nice**-Thanks

**HMG-Thanks for the double update! Ok, I'll be patient hahaha it's hard for me but I'll try!- **I know you can do it.

Chapter 12.-Rayne's First day Of School-

Ten seconds later, Rayne rolled down the ramp and drove over to where her father and surrogate grandfather were waiting. "What were you doing in there?" Lightning asked. "Watching television" Rayne replied. "What's on at seven-thirty in the morning?" Lightning asked. "Nothing really," Rayne replied. "The news" "How are you feeling?" Doc asked. "A little sore, but good" Rayne said smiling. "Well, we need to get you to school" Lightning said. "It wouldn't make a very good first impression if you were late to your first day." "I know" Rayne said. "I'm going." "You don't want me to come along?" Lightning asked, slightly hurt. He never had the joy of taking his daughter to her first day of school because he had been out racing when school started. He had been looking forward to doing it today. "Dad, I'll be fine," Rayne said. "I need to make some friends so I don't have to spend all my time around you two." "Oh, thanks" Lightning said, slightly taken aback on his daughter's attitude towards he and Doc. "Dad, I'd drive you two crazy, and you guys would drive me crazy. It's a mutual relationship," Rayne said. "Besides, I'm kind of excited." "Okay, okay" Lightning said. "I get it. Go ahead, but I'm going to watch you train today." "Well, duh" Rayne said. "All crew chiefs assist with training. It's mandatory for them to." "First of all, young lady, watch your tone." Lightning warned his daughter. "And secondly, Doc is your crew chief, not me. I don't need that pressure in addition to everything else I have to worry about." "Okay" Rayne said. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later." "Bye," Lightning said. "Have fun!" "Will do!" Rayne called as she drove away. Lightning watched his daughter drive away, feeling a pang of sadness. She was growing up so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday she was a three-year-old, attempting to go over thirty miles an hour for the first time, or a ten-year-old trying to sneak out to go tractor tipping with Mater. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked, glancing over to where Lightning was sitting, he looked like he was lost. "Huh? Oh! I'm fine" Lightning replied. "They just grow up really fast." Doc laughed. "They sure do, Kiddo," Doc said "It makes me wish that Sally and I had more kids than just Rayne" Lightning said.

Doc pulled up next to Lightning and said "You know you and Sally are still young enough that you can still have more children if you want to." Cars could have children well into their 60s and 70s with out any suffering any health effects. "Michael or I can easily reverse your vasectomy" he said. "No, Sally and I decided that we only wanted one child. That's why I had the procedure done" Lightning said. About a year after Rayne was born, Lightning and Sally sat down and very seriously discussed having more children. After Lightning saw how much pain Sally was in during delivery, he did not wish to put her through that again. Zoë said the second and following pregnancies and labors after are normally easier for the mother, but she there was cases where they have been harder on them. Lightning also felt guilty leaving Sally to raise Rayne by herself while he was out racing. He hired a nanny to help Sally but, still felt bad about leaving Sally alone with Rayne.

_Flashback: _Doc and Lightning were sitting out at Willies Butte. It was a week after they had come home after Lightning won his second piston cup. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Doc asked. "Yeah… am I doing the right thing Doc?" Lightning asked. "That's a personal question Kid, only you can answer that" Doc said. "I can only offer medical advice." "What's your advice?" Lightning asked "Vasectomies are very safe and effective. It will only take a few hours in Michael's office and you will be awake the entire time. It won't affect your racing or once you heal, your sex" Doc said. "You're kind of young to have this done, but I have preformed it on males as young as eighteen. "Mack and I have had long conservations about it. He said that he had his vasectomy done at twenty." Lightning explained "He basally talked me in to it. He's one of the happiest guys I know." "If you and Sally change your mind and want more children, it can be easily reserved." "Thanks Doc, but we are not having any more children. It almost killed me so see Sally in that much pain." Lighting said, Doc opened his mouth to say something, but Lightning cut him off." I know what you're going to say. I understand that second pregnancies and labor, are supposed to be easer, but I'm not going to chance it. What worries me the most is I'm going start gaining weight. I read the information that Michael gave me said that weight gain is possible." "Kid, it is yours and Sally's choice" Doc said. "If you have made up your mind, than do it. I'll support any choice you'll make. As for gaining weight, you normally gain weight during the off season anyway, so I wouldn't worry about that. I'll be performing a surgery tomorrow morning as well. So you are on your own, or do you want me to cancel it and hold your fucking tire the entire time." "No Doc, I can't have you cancel a surgery." Lightning said "Sally is coming with me, and she can hold my fucking tire. I'll see you later Doc" Bye Kid" Doc said as Lightning drove away.

Lightning drove home slowly, his mind on his surgery tomorrow morning. "Hi, Stickers!" Sally said as he rolled though the front door. He kissed his wife and parked next to her. Sally was couch nursing Rayne. "Do you want to hold her?" "Absolutely" Lightning said. Sally laid Rayne on his hood. Rayne looked at her father, she smiled and cooed. Sally caressed Lightning side. "Ok, what's wrong?" Sally said "You're normally very happy when you're holding Rayne." "Nothing really, I'm just nervous about tomorrow morning." Lightning said "I'm starting to have second thoughts." "Light, it's ok and it's normal to be nervous" Sally said. "I'll be right by your side so there is noting to worry about." Sally kissed her husband and caressed his fender. Lightning put his daughter on the floor. Her favorite toy was on the other side of the room. Rayne tried to crawl across the floor with little success, and she let out a squeal of frustration. Sally got her toy and sat in down next to her. Rayne smiled at her mother and she happily laid on the floor and played with it. "Yep, she's defiantly your daughter" Sally said. "She has the same goofy smile you do." "You think I have a goofy smile?" Lightning asked. "Sometimes, do you have everything packed for tomorrow?" Sally asked "I'll help you if your not." "Yes, I think so." Lightning said as he pointed to small bag sitting on the floor. "I had Doc go though it this afternoon to make sure that I had everything.

After dinner: For some reason Rayne was getting fussy and nothing Lightning did cheered her up. "There's one thing that always works." Sally said and picked up Rayne. Sally put her in a harness and then attached the harness to a weird looking frame. "Watch…" Sally said and she genially pushed down on Rayne's hood and then let go. Rayne jumped about an inch off the floor. Once she came down Rayne jumped again giggling happily. Rayne jumped up and down doing little artistic things with her tires when her she was in the air. Sometimes her jump would cause her to spin around causing her to squeal with joy. "I've discovered that Rayne loves to jump, she'll do that for hours if I let her." Sally said "I think that we have a ballerina on our tires." "Or a kangaroo" Lightning said as he watched his daughter jumping happily. A few hours later: Lightning picked Rayne up and changed her diaper. As always, he struggled with it but he managed to get it on her with out making a huge mess. Sally gave Rayne her bedtime bottle and put her in her crib for the night. Lightning and Sally spent a quiet night watching a movie and then they then went to bed themselves.

The alarm went off at five. Lightning crawled out of bed and headed to the shower. He turned on the shower to get warm. He went to bag and pulled out the special soap that Michael had given him. Lightning went back to the shower and washed his privets with the soap. When he was done, Lightning went back to the master bedroom only to see that Sally was gone. He grabbed the bag and headed down to the kitchen. The nanny, a black hackney carriage, greeted him as soon as she saw him. "Good morning Lightning!" Penny said in her British accent. Rayne gurgled happily when she saw her father. "Good morning Penny, good morning Rayne" Lightning said as he set the bag on the counter. He went over and pored himself a cup of coffee. Sally sat at kitchen table, reading the paper. "Do you want anything to eat?" Sally offered. "No, Doc has advised me not to eat anything this morning. I might vomit during the procedure." An hour later, it was time to leave. Rayne's parents kissed her goodbye, left Penny final instructions, and then headed to Michael's office.


	13. Lightning's Vasectomy

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Ghost1998-Nice job**-Thanks

HMG-

**- Aww what a good moment between Sally, Lightning and their daughter, so sweet I loved that flash back and I can't wait to read more... can you give us a least a little clue about what's coming late in the story of course just simply things to not give so much spoilers...can you?** -Oh, all right, this is my one and only spoiler. If, don't want to know what happens, then skip this section: (This is a rough draft, so things might change. This happens a few days before the championship weekend and Lightning's last race of his career.) _A little later: Lightning and Rayne arrived at the trailer and they heard Skye and Dogger arguing about his behavior at the restaurant. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING IMAGE" Dogger yelled at Skye "YOUR NOTHING BUT A STUCK UP SNOB ANYWAY." "Dogger! Don't you dare talk to mom that way" Lightning demanded. "You should have behaved tonight. "Shut the fuck up, ugly ass motherfucker" Dogger growled. "You don't even amount to the juice squeezed from an whore's used tampon." "Dogger, stop" Lightning said. "Lets take a deep breath calm down." "Dogger, do this family a huge favor, do a summersault, and disappear up your own fucking tailpipe." Fuck you" Dogger replied. "Go fuck a dick, fuckball…" "BOY'S STOP IT." Skye said and drove between them, she knew where this was heading and she had to stop it. "THIS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE TO SETTLE THIS." "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Dogger yelled YOU COCK SUCKING CAUNT" Dogger hit Skye hard. Rayne rushed to her side, and saw that she was unconscious but still breathing, her jaw was at a sickening angle. The only thing that she knew to do was call 911. She quickly explained to the dispatcher what was going on. Dogger turned his rage on his brother. Dogger attempted hit Lightning, but Lightning was able to doge or block most of Dodger's punches. He was smaller, he could make quicker, tighter turns than his brother. He was also glad that Doc made him take that self defense class a few years ago. Dogger was able to land a few punches. Lightning revved his engine and he accelerated as hard and as fast as he could, slamming himself directly into his brother's side. Dodger howled in pain and kicked Lightning from his side. The kick slammed Lightning hard into his trailer, nearly knocking him unconscious. Rayne came to her fathers defense. She took out her can of pepper spray and ran over to Dogger and sprayed his eyes. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Dogger roared "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Rayne was surprised that the spray did not seem to have any affect on Dogger other than making him very angry. Lightning shook his hood and involuntary groaned in pain, drawing Dodger's attention away from Rayne._

_Dogger turned back to Lightning who was slowly getting back on his tires. Rayne sees Dogger advancing on her dad and grabs a broken tree branch that was laying on the ground next to her. With his rear to her, Rayne picks up the tree branch. She uses all her strength and hits Dodder in the genitals with it. Dogger howls in pain, but it only takes a few seconds for him to recover. "YOU NEED TO DO BETTER THAN THAT LITTLE GIRL!" Dogger tries to get a hold of Rayne. "RAYNE RUN!" Lightning said. Luckily she is to fast for him and she manages to avoid being grabbed. Dogger hits Lightning hard enough to knock him out. Dogger thinks he has knocked out Lightning, he takes off after Rayne. Somehow Lightning doesn't pass out. Before has a chance to clear his hood, he feels someone pick up his rear-end off the ground and tosses him roughly aside. All Lightning could see was a flash of red, his eyelids fluttered, and he finally passed out…_ (I know I'm mean to leave it there. But you'll find out later what happens.)

**Tiny-hahaha you saw the mistake there XD**-Yeah, it was pretty obvious.

**I agree with you, Rayne is growing up and learning with every step she takes, you're right, Lightning has to let her make mistakes an learn from it but I think that Lightning as a father wouln't want her to make them but he has to let her grow up by her own. You're right, Lightning admires Doc he says it in the first film he knew who Doc was perfectly, he knew how many races he had won and everything and he said to Flo he wish he could have seen Doc race in his good days. Now that time has passed I think Lightning became older and a younger version of Doc that's why I want to highlight this part, watching Lightning race you can see how witty he is on the track, he thinks fast in the right situations, like turn right to go left when he was sent to the path in the tie breaker race and how he did the fast pit stop he reached to pass before the pace car and alow him to not lose the lap and a lot of things more in the first race that I won't write because it's getting to long-**I agree, Lightning has grown up a lot. As the story goes along, he learns aout aout being a partent of a teenage girl

**guest 2-Thank you for that honour. Quite a struggle coming up with a pet name for Rayne but here's a few. Speed muffin, baby stickers, track queen, hyper angel. You choose. Rayne is eager to start school and get on the track but she has to learn things the hard way like you said. Keep going**- I like all the names, but hyper angel is my favorite. I'll try to stick it in here and there.

Chapter 13.-Lightning's Vasectomy-

At seven, Lightning and Sally arrived at Michael's office. His nurse, Becky greeted them warmly. Lightning's vasectomy was the first procedure of the day and she immediately showed them to an exam room. "Lightning, I need you to take your codpiece off and get on the table, Dr. Shoemaker will be in shortly." She attached a sensor to Lightning's side, and the other end to a monitor. "What is that for?" Lightning asked. "Dr. Shoemaker likes to monitor all his patients' vitals, it's just for precaution." Becky said and then left the room. Lightning took off his codpiece and nervously drove on to the exam table and Sally covered him with a sheet. A few minutes later, Michael arrived. "How are you feeling today Lightning?" Michael asked. "Nervous, Doc, very nervous" Lightning said. "That's totally understandable." Michael said as he washed his tires in the sink. "Do you have any last questions before we get started?" "No" Lightning nervously said. Becky approached Lightning she had a vile and a small glass of orange juice with her. "This is valium, it is a sedative that will help you to relax" She said. "I need for you to take it before we start the procedure. Hudson said that you normally gag when taking medicine. Sip on the orange juice after you take the valium, it will help you get the medicine down." "I don't know if I'm allowed to take something like that" Lightning said. "It's ok, Lightning, I had Hudson check the racing regulations, the sedative will be out of your system before your next race." "Ok Doc, if you're sure." Lightning said as he took the valium, swallowing it in one gulp. As expected, he gagged on it and then took a sip of the orange juice. Becky drove under Lightning. "Ok, Lightning, I'm going to inject the local anesthesia now." She said "You will feel a slight burning sensation." Lighting groaned in pain as he felt the needle poke him.

Five minutes later: "Lightning can you feel me touching you?" Becky asked, while probing his scrotum. "No" Lightning said "I can't feel anything." "Good" Michael said. "Then we're ready to begin." Becky swabbed Lightning's scrotum with iodine. "You might feel some tugging and pulling, but nothing else." Lightning found out he was struggling to stay awake. "Okay" he said groggily. Sally held Lightning's tire as Michael made a small incision in Lightning's scrotum. He pulled out a small section of vas deferens, cut in two, and sealed it shut. Michael then moved to the other testicle and did the some thing. He closed the incisions with small stitches. "Ok Lightning, I'm all done" Michael said. "Your stitches should disappear in a week to ten days. Becky will get you some ice, you'll need to stay here for a few hours to recover." A few minutes later: Becky retuned with a small bag of ice. First, she put a lightweight but tight fitting codpiece on Lightning. She took the bag of ice and placed it genially agent his scrotum. Lightning was dosing when she put the ice on him, and he jumped in shock. "It's alright, Lightning" Becky said "It's just me." "Can I go home now?" Lighting drowsily asked "I hurt down there." "Some pain is to be expected" Becky said. "You need to fully recover from the valium before I will allow you to go home. Just relax, the ice should help with the pain. I'll come back shortly to see how you are doing."

Two hours later: Lightning was fully awake and wanting to go home. Becky returned and examined him. "Everything looks good, you can go home now. I have some instructions for you. Becky said "Go home and rest, it's normal to have some swelling, bruising and minor pain in your scrotum. Leave the tight fitting codpiece on for a few days, it will help control the swelling. If you need to take the codpiece off, you can, but keep your scrotum supported with some rolled up towels. Ice is the best thing for pain, you can take an over the counter pain medication if you need it. Keep the area dry for the next twenty-four hours. No training, racing, sex or ejaculating for a week. Complications may include: Infection at the site of the incisions. Sperm leaking from a vas deferens into the tissue around it and forming a small lump, called sperm granuloma. This condition is usually not painful, and it can be treated with rest and pain medication. Surgery may be needed to remove the granuloma. In addition, inflammation of the tubes that move sperm from the testicles called epidiymitis. If you develop any of these complications, call us immediately. Do you have any questions?" "No" Lightning groaned, the local anesthesia had worn off and he was in pain. "All right you have a check up in two weeks." As planned, Mack arrived to take him home. Doc was finished his surgery and came to check up on Lightning as he was rolling into his trailer. "Well how did it go?" Doc asked "It went great, but my balls really hurt" Lightning complained. "That's normal" Doc said "Go home, take some pain medication and just rest. I'll come by tonight to see how your doing" Doc said. Mack took Lightning home. A few months later: Tests proved that Lightning was sterile. _-End of flash back _

"Now, I want you to get fitted for a stabilizer brace, just so we don't take any chances. You do not want to break down in any races this season. You need to go out with a bang." Doc said Lightning groaned "Doc those things are so uncomfortable, and they rub my axle raw!" "Better raw than broken," Doc countered. Lightning tilted his hood in agreement. "That's true," he admitted. "But it still burns like hell" "I think that's what they call 'suffering for your art," Doc said, giving Lightning a half-smile. "God knows you've done enough of that over the years." "You can say that again," Lightning laughed. That afternoon, Lightning went to the track to watch Rayne train. Doc and Rayne was already there, she looked very nervous. "Did you change into your racing gear." Doc asked "You need to get used to wearing them." "Yeah" she said "Right before I came to the track." "How do they feel?" Doc asked "Are they rubbing anywhere?" "No" Rayne said as she adjusted her breastplate. "Just awkward." Doc had sand filled weights and he attached them to her axles. "What are these for?" Rayne asked "And what are they for?" "There axle weights" Doc said as he finished attaching them. "They will help you build strength." "I feel stiff and weighed down" Rayne complained. "That's normal" Doc said "Give yourself a few weeks to get used to them. Now let's test your commutation system." Doc drove upon his stand and put on his headset. "Can you hear me?" Doc asked "Yeah." Rayne said with out using her microphone. You're standing right next to me." Doc just glared at her. "Rayne, dear" Lightning said as he drove up to her and adjusted her microphone. "Did you hear him, thought the comm." "OH!" Rayne said "Yes, I did." "Then tell him that." Lightning coached "Using your commutation system." "Yes, Doc" Rayne said into her microphone." "Good Kid" Doc said "Now head to the track. Let's see what you can do."

Rayne had a hard, but nervous expression on her face that showed she was ready to show what she could do to her classmates. Lightning headed to the observation box to watch Rayne train. To Lightning's dismay, Rayne was one of only two female racecars in the class, the other being Hollister's daughter, Anna. Lucky Rayne had quickly formed a friendship with a few others cars. One being a twenty-year old racing official named Chanti. Rayne said she sounded like Grandpa Riley. It turned out that she was from Waterford, Ireland. Like Lightning, she is a natural red-hood(redhead), with gorgeous purple flames running down her sides. Lightning's focus shifted from his daughter to Storm. He was warming up, as well going around the track at about seventy miles an hour. He had a bored expression on his face, as though seventy was not nearly fast enough. His movements were fluid and graceful; he shifted gears without breaking stride, and increased his speed to about one hundred miles an hour, increasing the intensity of his warm up. Storm had a self-satisfied smirk pasted on his face now, as if he knew how good he was. Lightning changed his focus back to Rayne. She was also warming up, also going around the track at seventy-five miles an hour. She did several laps at that speed, and then like Storm had, she increased her speed to about one hundred miles per hour.


	14. Speed Duel With Storm

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Tiny-What a surprise! another chapter thank you so much! you're in my Top 10 of good writers now** -woohoo!

**Lightning has a lot to learn about parenthood**-yes he does, expressly about teenage girls.

**guest 2-I know you have a long way to go before lightning knocks out dodger but please make it where lightning does make him look ugly for being the right ass-hole that he is from fucking with his own family and for trying to fuck with lightnings. After all he does deserve it**-I am working on that part of the story now!

**HMG-Thanks A LOT for the spoiler there, I thought you were going to give us some little clues but you gave us a full scene!** - I thought about the clues, but since I was working on this part of the story, I decided to release it early.

**Wow! Dogger is completely out of his mind! I hope Lightning hits him hard as he deserves it,** - Lightning pass out. He's not the one who stops Dodger's rampage. As for who stops him -No comment-

**now I think Sally must buy a lot of bands and alcohol to heal Lightning... I think that the scene is fantastic! you should keep it.- **Actually Doc arrives and takes Lightning and Rayne to the hospital to be checked out. (crap, I can't believe I said that.) Other that that, no more sneak peeks. Most of the chapter is written, but some of the stuff might change.

**About the chapter I gotta say poor Lightning, how could he resist a week without having sex with Sally?-** It won't be that hard, the painkillers only take away some of the pain. It will be hard for Light to get excited when he's in pain. Besides, Sally would make him sleep in the guest room if he won't behave. Lightning likes sex with Sally too much to piss her off and deny him sex.

**hahaha Now that I read that flashback I have doubts about him and Sally having a new son/daughter…-they are happy with only having Rayne. Besides Sally is busy with the hotels and Lightning is busy with racing, I don't think that they have time right now for a new baby. **

**Guest-Keep going i love it-**Thanks, here's another chapter to make you happy.

**Ghost 1998-Amazing work so far**-Thanks, I try to keep you kids happy.

Chapter 14.-Speed Duel With Storm-

The thirteen painted on Rayne's side gave off the impression she was already a junior racer, comfortable and accustomed to the track. Lightning had to admit; even the electric blue flames on her sides gave a nice effect. After a couple warm laps at one hundred, Rayne slowed down to talk to Doc. Every few seconds, Rayne would nod her hood; giving Lightning, the impression Doc was giving her instructions about something. Rayne stopped at the starting line and waited for Doc's signal. To Lightning, it looked as though Doc had Rayne practicing sprints. Lightning waited anxiously for Rayne to start. At Doc's signal, Rayne flew away from the starting line. She burned rubber for half a second, got a grip on the asphalt, and shot away. Rayne tore up the short stretch of track, carefully maneuvering around her classmates who were traveling at slower speeds than she was. She drove deep into turn one and shot out of it. Rayne slowed slightly going down the short side of the track due to some traffic, but regained her momentum going into turn two, which she completed in the slingshot fashion, much like turn one. Doc was right; Rayne had talent even at her young age. Lightning still was not convinced he wanted Rayne racing in the junior league. Rayne was small for a racecar, but on the other hand, she had natural ability and blistering speed. He decided to wait and see how she did in her first race, then see she how she felt about racing. After losing a few races, she might change her mind about racing. Lightning shifted his attention to Storm for a moment. Storm was watching Rayne with a mildly interested expression on his face. Storm never let his cool gray eyes leave Rayne. He seemed to absorb her every move. There was a slightly awed look on his sly visage, as thought he did not expect Rayne to be that impressive on the track. Lightning felt a sense of pride at the look of surprise on Storm's face. His daughter would be the one who will introduce an element of racing to Storm, that nobody though would be possible.

Turning his attention back on Rayne, Lightning watched her complete turn four and start flying down the homestretch. When she got close to the finish, Lightning saw a silver streak flash in the corner of his eye. It was Storm, racing up behind Rayne, challenging her to a speed duel. Out of her peripheral vision, Rayne must have seen Storm flying up beside her, because instead of slowing down, she increased her speed. Lightning watched the clash from the observation box, fear and panic exploding in his tank. He watched as Storm gained on Rayne to where they were even. Storm started pulling away from Rayne, but Rayne returned the dare with another burst of speed, overtaking Storm once again. "Come on, Rayne" Lightning mumbled, watching his daughter rip around the track. He found that he was rooting for his daughter as if it was an actual race. Lightning glanced at Doc for a moment, knowing he would be furious with Rayne for pulling this stunt. To his surprise, Doc was talking into his intercom system with a calm expression on his face, as if he was giving her instructions. Lightning looked back to his daughter and Chick's son, who were speeding into turn three. Storm had fallen slightly behind, but coming out of the turn, Rayne faltered slightly. Storm took advantage of his competition's mistake and shot into the lead. Rayne's hood was even with Storm's back tires. Lightning knew Rayne would not have enough time to regain the lead. She stayed that distance from the lead until both cars crossed the finish line. Rayne's taillights came on as she slowed down and drove back to Doc, a defeated expression on her face. Lightning rushed out of the observation box and down to the pit area, where Doc was talking to Rayne with a grim expression on her face.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Lightning asked when he finally got close enough to talk to her. "You could have gotten yourself killed out there! This is exactly why I didn't want you racing in the first place!" "Dad!" Rayne said "Relax!" "I'm not going to relax after that little stunt!" Lightning said. "If you got hurt, I could never forgive myself!" "Dad!" Rayne said. "Doc told me to go for it! It was all part of our plan. You're going to give the plan away if you're too loud!" "What plan?" Lightning asked, lowering his volume considerably. "I wasn't aware there was a plan." "If you had given us a chance to explain, you'd know, Kiddo" Doc said, smiling slightly. "We're planning to surprise Storm. If he doesn't know what's coming, we'll be able to throw him a curveball." "I meant to lose traction coming out of that turn." Rayne explained quietly, making sure no one overheard her. "And I wasn't going my top speed either." "Oh" said Lightning, feeling rather stupid. "I was just worried you were going to get hurt." "Me racing is going to be a lot more intense than a one lap speed duel" Rayne said. "That was nothing compared to what it will be on Saturday." "I know," Lightning sighed. "What time do you have to be back in class?" "I have just enough time to change back unto my regular gear, and get to class" Rayne said. "I'll see you two at six." "We'll see you at six" Lightning said, watching Rayne drive into his trailer to change. "Your daughter handled herself well, Rookie," Doc said, glancing over to Lightning. "I had her sprinting in hopes that Storm would challenge her like that. We need to give him some false confidence." "Okay" Lightning said. "That sounds like a good idea. It should get her a pretty good finish in her first race." "Let's hope the plan works" Doc replied gruffly.

For Lightning, the next few days flew by. Before he knew it, it was Saturday, and the emotions were running high at the Lighting's trailer. "What if I finish last?" Rayne fretted as she paced in front of Lightning and Doc. "I'll embarrass myself and you two." "You'll do fine" Lightning assured his daughter. "You've been training consistently, and you drive well on this track. There's no reason why you wouldn't do well." "But what if I lose?" Rayne asked. "Then you lose" Doc said simply. "You probably won't win today; not many cars win their debut race." "Dad did" Rayne said, continuing to pace. "And he lost miserably in his second race" Doc countered. "You never know. If you have a good day, that's great. If not, then we move onto the next race." Rayne nodded. She quit pacing and gazed at the track with a distracted expression on her face. Lightning gently nudged his daughter. "You'll be fine" he said. "Come on" Doc said "I need to check your weight." A short drive later, Rayne nervously drove on to the scales. As predicted, she was still underweight. "What am I going to do?" Rayne said. "Are they going to let me race today?" "Yes" Doc said. "However I'm going to have to use the axle weights to make you heavy enough." "Is that legal?" Rayne asked "I don't want to be disqualified!" "Yes" Doc said. "The junior league rules allows 'artificial' weight." Doc had brought along the weights. He attached the weights to all four axles. "You have trained well in them" Doc said. "You should not have a problem."

"All Junior Racers, please make your way to the track for the official weigh in!" the loud speaker called. Rayne whimpered quietly. She looked nervously from her father, to Doc, and back to her father. All the other teenagers began filing to the judges' stand. "Come on" Doc said "We need to check your weight; we might need to adjust the axle weights a little." Doc and Rayne drove to the official scale. Rayne nervously waited for turn. When it was her turn, she nervously drove on to the scale. To Rayne's dismay, she was still ten pounds under weight. "Rayne… relax" Doc said quietly "Your weight is in the acceptable range." "You mean I can race?" Rayne asked a little relieved. "Yep, go get 'em, Kiddo" Doc said, smiling at the fifteen-year-old. "I'll see you in a little while" Lightning said. "Good luck, Sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the fender for luck. "Thanks" Rayne said in a small voice. She pulled away from Lightning and Doc and followed the procession of the other junior racers to the track. Rayne was starting from the back of the pack. Because she was new to racing, she did not get a pre-determined spot. The better a racer did in their previous race, the better starting position they got in the next one. The car who won the previous race always started from the front inside position.


	15. Rayne's First Race

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**Frogman- I like your stries. It's a good start keep it up**-Welcome, thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that you like my stories.

**Ghost 1998-Badass work and can't wait for more-**Thanks, wait no more my friend… here's another chapter.

**Tiny-What a excitement for Rayne. Her first race! I'm starting to miss Sally, is she coming to see her daughter's first race or not?- **No Sally can't come, she has a business to run. She does make an appearance in a few chapters. So hang tight my

**HMG-Nice update! I'm glad you're kindda back at the uploading pace you had**.-Sorry but I won't be able to keep it up.

**About the spoiler: I meant that Lightning may give him what he deserves later in the story, of course I understand that he passes out in the last part s he couldn't be able to do something hahaha- **OK

**hahaha you gives us a spoiler there, Doc takes Light to the hospital then. It's OK, we're going to know it when we read that chapter anyway.-**If you're ok with it, then I'm ok with it.

**About Lightning no having sex: in the story 'Distractions' you said something like ' Lightning desobey Doc if it means to have Sally for one night' meaning he would do anything to have her for one night**.-Yes I know, but the sprit might be willing, but the flesh says 'no way'. I know from experience, sex is out of the question when you are in pain. That's why Michael did not give Lightning a prescription for any pain medicine. Besides It's only for a week, Lightning will live though it.

**I want to let you know that I have an idea to help you write the continuation of this one, is about L&S's marriage life and about being unfaithful: Having in mind that Sally is Francesco Bernoulli's fan, I thought he might come to the town and him and Sally starts a little relationship that endided having them both in bed. Finally Sally felt A LOT guilty for what she had done but she is in love with both of them and she has to decide for one. Later Lightning finds out of this and leaves town to go back to Los Angeles, there he meets another woman and as he's desperate trying to forget Sally and in the middle of his depression he ended having sex with her but is not for love. Anyway this woman falls in love with Lightning but he stills loving Sally**.-I think that you have Lightning and Sally confused. Lightning is from Revelry Hills and Sally is from Los Angeles.

**I hope you like the idea, if you don't let me know I won't be offended ;), if you like then I'll give you the full plot more detailed when you finish this one** -I really do like the idea, but I won't use it for a few reasons. 1.) There are tons of stories that are like this. And will end up sounding a lot like them, I pride myself on making my stories different than everything else, even if they are a rewrite. 2.) This is a father-daughter story. I want the focus of the story to be between Lightning and Rayne. 3.) I don't like Francesco Bernoulli's character, I always found him irritating, and districting from the story. And most important 4.) even Sally is a fan of Francesco, she loves Lightning with all of her heart and would not even think of betraying him. Lightning is the same way. Neater of them are above looking at and drooling over an attractive car, but that's as far as it goes. You have given me an idea that Sally has a little gift for Lightning when he complains that he has not had sex with her in a while. It might take a few chapters to get to.

_**An Author's note:**_I'm on vacation next week. There will be no new chapters posted. I might have time for one more chapter this week, I have to see how things go. Check back at the end of the week.

Chapter 15.-Rayne's First Race-

Lightning watched his daughter intently as she drove out onto the track. She drove shakily onto the smooth pavement. "No matter how tough she acts, she's always nervous about trying something new." Lightning said, smiling slightly. "Now who does that sound like?" Doc asked, looking sideways at Lightning. Lightning laughed and said "Me, of course." Doc headed to his crew chief's stand. Lightning was still bothered by the thought that Rayne would get hurt on the track. "Lightning!" called a voice from behind him. Lightning turned around to see Kori Turbowitz and her camera crew pull up behind him. "Hey, Kori" Lightning said, greeting the reporter he had forged a close friendship with over the years. "How are you?" "Pretty good" Kori replied. "What about you?" "A little nervous" Lightning admitted. Kori smiled. "Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" she asked. "Not at all" Lightning commented. "We have a few minutes before the race starts anyway." "Okay, good" Kori said. "What made you decide to let your daughter race? My crew chief and my wife talked me into it" Lightning admitted. "Doc said he saw potential in her and wanted to train her, but I was reluctant. When I talked it over with Sally, she agreed with Doc, so I finally gave in." "You didn't want Rayne racing?" Kori inquired. "It's not that I don't want her racing," Lightning said. "Rayne loves racing. I'm just worried she'll get hurt. After all the injures I've gone through, it makes me nervous. It's her first race, so it should be interesting." "It's understandable" Kori assured him. "How big of a fight do you think she'll put up against the other race cars?" "I guess we'll find out, huh" Lightning said, glancing back to the track. "She's been training well, and we hope that carries over to today." "I'm sure it will," Kori said, smiling at Lightning. "Thanks for your time, Lightning." "No problem, Kori," Lightning said, returning the smile and facing the track once again. Rayne looked composed and confident now, but she had an absolutely terrified look in her eyes that showed her true emotion. Lightning smiled. He had the same problem when he was younger; no matter how calm he tried to look, his eyes always showed his true emotion.

The racing official raised the green flag. When it was dropped, the young racecars shot out onto the track. "Do you hear me, Kiddo?" Lightning heard Doc ask through the intercom system. There was a brief pause, and then Doc said "Good." "How are you feeling, Rookie?" Doc asked. "Okay" Lightning said absent-mindedly, his eyes glued to the track. "Not you" Doc said, glancing at Lightning briefly. "I was talking to your daughter." "Oh, sorry" Lightning replied. "What did she say?" "Extremely nervous, to the point that she feels like that she is going to vomit." Doc said, smiling slightly. He turned his attention back to Rayne. "Just try swallowing a few times. It's all right, we are going to teat the race like it was a training session. Take a deep breath and relax there is a lot of racing left." An half an hour later: Lightning saw that Rayne was blocked in the middle of the pack. She did not look happy about it either. Rayne saw an opening ahead of her and quickly sped through it. This gave her more room to move to the head of the pack, where Storm was dominating. "Good" Lightning murmured. "Tell her to drift to the inside, Doc. "There's less ground to cover to get to the front." "I was about to say the same thing, Kiddo" Doc said. He pressed the button for his headset to talk to Rayne. "Rayne, drift inside a little, it's faster." Although Lightning could not hear Rayne's response, he saw it. Rayne moved to the inside and passed several cars, ending up in fifth place. "She knows what she's doing out there, that's for sure" Doc said. "She's a natural." "Don't jinx her" Lightning said as Rayne passed two more cars. The next one hundred laps went smoothly. Rayne was in second place behind Storm. She was racing incredibly well, avoiding two collisions that would have otherwise been considered unavoidable. There were ten laps left in the race, and it was about time for Rayne to make her move. "Okay, Kiddo" Doc said. "Start accelerating a little, it's about time to fight for the lead."

Lightning saw his daughter begin to shorten the six-length lead Storm had over her. At the five lap warning, Rayne was beginning to approach Storm's bumper. She pulled up to his side, only to have Storm shoot away, showing the same raw speed he had shown earlier in the week. "That's it" Lightning said, crestfallen. He tore his eyes away from the track, contemplating how he was going to console his daughter. "Rookie" Doc said slowly. "What?" Lightning asked glumly. "You might want to take a look at your daughter." Doc said, and edge of excitement in his usually gruff voice. Lightning turned back to the track and nearly had an engine attack at what he saw. Rayne was tearing up the track. Her blue eyes no longer showed her fear and insecurity, oh no. They were set in a glare that showed nothing but determinism. Rayne was going faster than Lightning had ever seen her go before. She quickly caught up with Storm again, this time getting even with him. Number thirteen and number seven looked like purple and silver bullets, streaking around the track at near piston cup speeds.

Going into the final lap, Storm responded to Rayne's challenge with another burst of speed, but Rayne was quick to react. The teenagers sped around turns one, two, and three completely synchronized. Going into turn four, Rayne drove a little deeper than Storm did, losing ground. Storm took the lead. Lightning groaned and turned away from the track again. "Lightning!" Doc said. "Look!" Lightning turned back to the track and nearly had an engine attack again. Rayne had used her signature move. She ripped out of the turn and shot down the track, overtaking Storm half a second before the finish line. "She did it!" Lightning exclaimed. "Doc, she did it!" The crowd around the track, although considerably smaller than Piston Cup audiences, roared. "Great job, Kiddo" Doc said, smiling proudly. "Your dad and I will meet you in victory lane." Lightning drove quickly to victory lane, ignoring the reporters that mobbed around him, bombarding Lightning with questions. Sure enough, the racing officials grabbed Rayne as soon a she did a few cool down laps and gave her a drug test. Lightning entered victory lane, where Rayne was accepting her prize. Once she had her trophy, she answered a few questions from the press. After she was done answering questions, she turned around. At the sight of her father, Rayne's face lit up. She drove over to Lightning and engulfed him in a huge hug. "I did it!" Rayne said ecstatically. She was trembling from all the excitement. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart" Lightning said happily. "Hold still Kid" Doc growled "I need to take your axle weights off." "Please do" Rayne said. "I think that the one on my left rear axle has rubbed a sore spot." Doc took off the weights and found out that the weights did rub a few sore spots on her axles. He applied a medicated cream on them. "There, that should make you feel better" Doc said. "I'm hoping that you will only need to use the weights for a another week or two."

"Congratulations, Rayne" A red and purple car dove up to them. "On winning your first race." "Hi Chanti!" Rayne squealed happily, "I did it." "Yes you did." Chanti said "I knew you could do it. I think that Storm officially has a challenger to his domcance of the junior league." Rayne suddenly remember her manners "Dad, this is my best friend Chanti" Rayne said "Chanti this is my dad, his name is Lightning." "Cén chaoi a 'bhfuil tú? (I'm glad to meet you.)" "Lightning asked "Rayne Tá labhair a lán faoi tú. Tá mé sásta a bhuail ar deireadh tú (Rayne has talked a lot about you. I'm glad to finally met you.)" "Tá áthas orm bualadh leat freisin (I'm glad to meet you too.)" Chanti responded. "Hey!" Rayne cut in. "I have no idea what you two are saying. The only time I get to hear Irish is when dad talks to grandpa, which is not often." "So you're saying that you want to learn Irish" Chanti asked. "Yeah" Rayne said "I wanted to talk to dad about dropping French and picking up Irish. My old school did not offer it." "Rayne I can teach you" Lightning said "I know, but until a week ago" Rayne said "I did not see you that much." "If you want to switch, that's fine by me." Lightning commented. "I got to go" Chanti said. "So here's your first lesson in Irish…Slán agat, mo chara (Goodbye, my friend)." "Uh…" Rayne said dumbfounded. "Since Chanti is the one leaving." Lightning said "The proper response is Slán leat(Goodbye)" "Slán leat" Rayne said and waved to Chanti. "Come on let's go back to the trailer" Lightning said "I'll order a pizza to celebrate." "Yummy" was Rayne's only response as they headed back to the trailer.


	16. Good News, Bad News

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**guest 2-Your stories are truely amazing. If you have anymore stories in mind involving Lightning and Sally with romance go for it. They truely are an unbreakable couple and the movies number one couple. As I said before I don't like any of the stories written by other authors about Lightning or Sally being in love with other cars other than each other because what Lightning and Sally did to win each other's hearts is what makes them so unbreakable. Taking that away is heartbreaking. They'd never have any intentions on betraying each other for the happiness they gave each other throughout the films and won each other's hearts. Lightning helped restore the town and put it back on the map and helped bring his friend's businesses back to life, helped restore the wheel well motel gave up the piston cup to help the king finish with dignity and came back for Sally because he loves her with all his heart for giving him a better life. Sally loves Lightning for being who he is now. Sally changed Lightning in to a more decent, caring and lovable gentle car, gave him a better life. I agree with you that Francesco is irritating. He's rather vain, arrogant, obnoxious, and self-centered. He's a lot worse than what Lightning use to be. Of course he's got a good side and Sally likes Francesco but not in the romantic sense. He just can't make her engine purr the way Lightning can as Lightning is more loyal and faithful to her. A good chapter where Rayne wins her race, where Lightning meets her Irish friend and fellow racer and they communicate in Irish. Amazing story**-Thanks, I have a few other stories in mind, but I don't know when I'll get to them.

**HMG-It's ok if you can keep updating daily, we understand :) about ''no sex for a week'', I was just comparing the way of Lightning's mind in the story ;)-** I know, Lightning thought he was going to die if he couldn't have sex when he wanted. He gives Doc hell for being sexually motivated, but he is just as bad. Racecars… The only thing they seem to think about is racing and having sex. Lucky, Sally and Sophia understand this and love their husbands the way the are.

**oh you're right, I forgot that Lightning was from reverly hills XD sorry. It's alright if you don't want to write the next story ;). I was thinking that you could include Rayne and every character you wanted I was only giving the plot, as it was supposed to be your story so you could do whatever you want.-** That's an interesting idea. Let me think about it and get back to you. If you have any plot ideas, please let me hear them. I don't know when I'll get to it, but I am planning an original story some time in the future.

**So you don't like Francesco, I thought he was very funny :P I know that Sally would never cheat on Lightning, she loves him, it's just that I find attractive the idea of Sally cheat on him, I mean is something that happens in married people, so I couldn't help myself, it's just an idea ;)-**I know it happens, but some marriages are so strong, nothing can break it up, I based Lightning and Sally's marriage on mine, I have been very, very, happily married for seventeen years. Sure we fight and have disagreements, but we still love each other.

**So Sally is having a gift for Lightning, huh? I'm glad to help you some way :P I'm loving what you're saying, I''ll wait for that chapter to come out ;) and remember that I'm not offended, we're still friends, I was just giving some ideas so may you'll be interested but may you have a lot of things to do…-**I'm happy that you are not offended, I was worrying about that. Keep the ideas coming and I'll try to use them if possible. 'The gift' is something that I have been playing around with for some time. It's something different for Lightning and Sally to try.(I'm sorry to say that I don't have the courage to try it myself.) I'm happy to say that it will come out in the next chapter. And I hope you guys will like it.

**Tiny-oh so we have to wait for Sally to appear in the next chapters? I'm missing her so much So there's no update until the end of next week? I think I'm going to faint (Kidding) XD when I read the end, it came to my mind that some Rayne's racecars friends come to take her to celebrate with them but I laughed when I thought that Lightning would be like "No, she is going to celebrate with Daddy" hahaha, I don't know why, that joke just came to my mind XD**-Well Sally doesn't actually appear, but we do 'hear' from her. She has a major part in the next chapter. Like I said, it's something different, and I hope you'll like it. I'm interested to hear what you guys think about it.

Ghost 1998-

**beautiful chapter-** Thanks, It makes me very happy that you like my story, it keeps me motivated to keep writing.

AN:

Hey guys, I'm back! Here is a new chapter for you. I am planning to post another chapter this sometime this weekend.

Chapter 16.-Good News, Bad News-

Rayne's victory did not help her already substantial ego. She would talk to anyone who would listen how she won the race. Rayne talked like if it did not matter to her if she won or lost the race. "It occurred to me in the last few seconds of the race to use my slingshot move." Rayne said to a group of reporters. "I didn't know if it would work, but something told me to do it, and I went with it. It just ended up paying off." "I don't know which would be worse" Lightning said to Doc, Sophia who just flown in for a visit, and Sally who was on the speakerphone "Me having to console her for a defeat, or having to deal with her inflated ego." "Our hyperactive track queen will mellow out eventually" Sally said. "I know, I was just like her at her age." Lightning said dryly. "I'll talk to her later about how to take a win" "That's a good idea." Doc said "When Storm beats her, we don't need a rude awakening." "Yeah" Lightning agreed. "When are you going to come to a race, Sally?" Lightning asked, changing the subject. "I don't know" Sally replied. "Either next week or the week after. It's been fairly slow around here now that you three have left town, but we still have some customers coming through." "Okay" Lightning said with an unhappy sigh. "Sophia and I are headed my trailer for the night" Doc said. "We're in for a big day tomorrow. You should probably hit the sack pretty soon too." "I will" Lightning said. "Night, Doc." "Bye, Doc, Sophia" Sally said. "Bye, Kids," Doc said gruffly before heading to his trailer. "Goodnight Light" Sophia said sweetly. "If the trailer is rocking" Lightning said with a grin "I'm not coming a knocking." "Very fucking funny" Doc said with a grin. "You're jealous that your wife isn't here. I have three words for you, no phone sex." Sophia and Sally laughed. "Well…well no trailer sex for you!" Is all Lightning could come up with. "Kid, I have never been that desperate to get laid" Doc said. "To want to do it in a trailer." Doc and Sophia headed to his trailer for the night.

"So what have you been up to other than the usual?" Lightning asked Sally once Doc's trailer door was shut. "Nothing really" Sally said. "You know as well as I do that Radiator Springs isn't the most exciting place in the world. Your dad called today." "Really, that's great" Lightning said. "I haven't talked to them in awhile, what have they been up to?" "Before I tell you, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is they just got back from their vacation. They spent six weeks in Europe. It sounded like they had fun." "And the bad news" Lightning asked. Sally hesitated for a moment "Come on Sweetheart, tell me. I can handle it." "Ok, as long as you don't go ballistic." Sally said "Riley said that the reason he called is to let me know that Dogger has been granted parole… again. He is being released from prison on Monday. He faxed me the documents to look over. Riley said that he has hired him as a production worker for his movie company, knowing no one will hire him because of his record." "After all the problems that Dogger has caused over the years. They are actually letting him out of prison, and my dad hired him, I know my dad's crazy. It didn't know that he was that crazy." Lightning said. "All I can say is, I hope he's finally grown up. Could you fax the documents to the trailer so I can look at them?" "I can" Sally said. "But it only going to make you mad, and you have to be calm and collected, you have a race tomorrow." "I know, but I want to see them. Lightning said "I want to know why he's being let out of prison. Please Sally, I want to see them. I'm going to be up all night worrying, if I don't see them." "Fine" Sally finally said "I'm sending them to your trailer now, but don't call me in an hour, wanting to me to explain all the legal terms to you. You need to rest and save your energy for the race tomorrow, or did you forget already that this is your last racing season." "I haven't forgotten" Lightning said "I'm confident that I'll win tomorrow. Chick is sitting this race out due to a training injury. I also over heard Sapphire telling her crew chief that she is not felling good and is considering dropping out of the race. So that cuts down on the major competition for me." "Don't get cocky" Sally said. "When you do, that's when you don't win." "Yes, my Queen" Lightning said "I hear you."

"Enough about by brother" Lightning said. "You need to come to a race and soon." "Why is that?" Sally asked. "Because I really miss you" Lightning said simply. "I'm sure Rayne and Doc miss you too. Sophia has already come for a visit." "I miss all three of you too," Sally said. "It gets really lonely around here when my three favorite cars leave." "And a special part of me _really_ misses you." Lightning said rubbing his codpiece, just then the fax machine in the trailer beeped, signaling that it has revived a fax and began printing it out. "I can imagine it does." Sally said "My girl parts are missing you as well." Lightning's penis jerked to life "Down boy!" Lightning said. He rubbed his codpiece in attempt to settle his penis down. "Oh, did I wake it up?" Sally said playfully, she knew what part of his body he was talking to. "Yes you did, when it comes to you, it's a light sleeper. Anyway, Rayne has run out of people to talk to about her amazing victory, so I need find a pin and deflate her ego a little before the next pair of ears drive by." "That might be a good idea. You might want to talk to her about Dogger, too. She knows he's been in prison, but I don't think she remember what for" Sally said. "Be gentle with her Sweetheart, she can be really sensitive at times. I will be" Lightning said. "It would be hypocritical if I wasn't." "Exactly," Sally said. "Call me later tonight, if it's possible. We can get on Skype and can do something about our _needs_." "I will" Lightning said. "I love you." "I love you too," Sally said. "Bye." "Bye" Lightning said. He hung up the phone and drove into the trailer to receive the fax. He read it for a few minutes. As Sally predicted, Lightning was confused by all the legal phrases and words. He reached for his phone, but stopped. He promised Sally that he would not call her and ask for her to translate it. He flipped thought the pages and found Dodger's mug shot. Lightning was shocked at Dodger's appearance. He was covered in scary tattoos and scars. He looked nothing like Lightning remembered; Dogger in his youth was a hansom man. Lightning sighed and put the papers way, he'll ask Doc to look at it sometime tomorrow. "Hey Rayne" Lightning called. "Come over here for a minute, I need to talk to you about a few things."

Rayne shot her father a curious look and rolled over to her father. "What's up?" she asked. "Well," Lightning said, not exactly sure how to start the conversation. "As exciting as it is to win a race, I think you probably need to calm down a little. You raced very well today, and it's exciting that you won your debut, but if there is one unwritten rule in racing that's more important than all the other ones, it's that there is an art to winning and an art to losing. If you lost today, you would be sulking in anger or locking yourself in the trailer and crying your eyes out. Don't brag so much about this. You don't want to make a bad reputation for yourself." "Was I that bad?" Rayne asked, looking slightly worried. "You weren't too bad," Lightning said. "A little narcissistic, but you're excited and everyone knows that. Just think about how you would feel if Storm ran around everywhere bragging about a slim victory." "It wasn't _that_ slim," Rayne said indignantly. "It was pretty slim, Kiddo," Lightning laughed. "If you hadn't executed that slingshot move perfectly, you would have lost." "I guess" Rayne said begrudgingly. "And anyway" Lightning said. "It doesn't matter if you win by ten lengths or half a second. You don't need to brag too much about it." "Okay," Rayne said. "I get it." "Good," Lightning said. He pulled his daughter into a one-sided hug. "You'll learn the rules of the road soon enough." Rayne grinned up at her father. "Eventually, I will" she said.

"Rayne, do you remember Uncle Dogger?" Lightning asked "I know it's been a while and I don't know if you remember him." "He's the one that looks like Grandpa Riley, right, just a little smaller, and has really creepy tattoos." Rayne said "I thought he's in jail." "Yes, that him" Lightning said "Do you why he was sent to prison?" "Didn't he rob a store or something like that" Rayne said "Yes, that's one thing he has done." Lightning explained his relationship with Dodger starting with his childhood. "He has been paroled once before" Lightning said "But he went out drinking and got picked up for public intoxicating and was sent back to prison. It seems that the state of California is willing to give him another chance. Grandpa Riley has hired Dogger to work for him" Lightning said "At the movie studio. If he comes around looking for us, promise me that you stay away from him and tell me. I don't trust him and I have bad feeling that he might try something." "Ok, dad, I promise" Rayne said "But what if he sneaks up on me and tries to force me to go with him." "I didn't think of that" Lightning said "We can get some pepper spray or something. I'll have to talk to Doc or Sheriff and get their suggestion. The stadium has plenty of security so you're safe, besides he's not getting out until Monday."


	17. Chapter 17--The Gift--EXPLICIT WARNIN

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**guest 2-Very shocking for Lightning that his foul and abusive lifeless ass-hole of a brother has been released again. I known someone who got arrested and released to many times until he eventually got sentenced and put away for evading the law. He even got ordered out of town for his disgusting behavior. I know you've sad you're working on it and that's good. Please make it a part where Lightning really does finish Dodger and he gets locked away with no more bail outs. Maybe even add parts where Riley causes Dodger some physical pain. After being abused by someone it should all end with the goodie making the baddy look ugly and feel stupid. Funny where you made the part about Lightning not knocking for Doc during sex business and with the trailer rocking** - All I'm going to say is that Dodger gets what's coming to him. Light, never misses a chance to harass Doc, after all they do share a father-son relationship.

**HMG-Wow! Nice chapter! Welcome back, we missed you** -Thanks

**It would be amazing if you continue the stories, you're a great writer, I know you can do it amazing! of course I'll help you with anything you want to include in the future**- Thanks

You**'re right some marriages are very strong, I'm glad yours works fine! and I hope it keeps as good as it is :) I just find interesting love conflics between L&S, it makes the story interesting but of course at the end, I WANT THEM BACK TOGETHER! XD I wouldn't resist if they break up Anytime you want some idea, I could help ;) and I'm waiting for "the gift" scene to come out, if you are writing it then there's nothing to worry about, I think you'll do it great.-**Thanks again, wait no more, here's the chapter that I promised everyone.

**Ghost 1998**

**-once again beautiful chapter-Thanks my friend.**

**Tiny- I like this chapter now that we read something about Sally, I thought you were going to update at the end of the weekend, is so good to have you back! you see? I survive a week without any update-**I know that it was tough, but I'm glad you made it. I was too tired to do anything but sit and write, that's why the last chapter came out a few days early.

**I'm glad to 'hear' about Sally even if it's on a phone call, I'm happy with just metioning her XD, thanks so much for include her on this chapters, I see that Dogger is coming and that's where the spoiler you gave us comes out, I think. Anyway I can't wait to read a L&S moment.-**Well here it is, I hope you like it! It will be another three or four chapters before she makes an physical appearance.

**guest 2-Dodger really is disgusting mother fucker. I'm not nagging, please really make it a scene where Lightning shits up his brother. Please add at least some taunts from Lightning towards him. Some in Irish. You make it interesting when you add in parts where they speak another language in the family. I saw you add in track queen along the lines. Good job-**Cussing some one out in Irish is about the as in English, for example: fuck you-is fuck tú, asshole and dickhead are the same words. A fraise like- go fuck a dick, would be: dul a fuck dick. So you see there is a little difference, but not a lot. It's a proving to be a difficult chapter to write and I'm still working on it.

**Sorry I'm going to far. Most apologies. Thank you for these stories. You do good lines and brilliant love scenes between the couples. They're better and make better sense than the old versions- **It's all right, we all get to carried away sometimes. It's been so long since I've read the original stories, and I've changed the stories so much. I don't remember what is original and what I've changed.

Chapter 17.-The Gift-

****EXPLICIT WARNING** **

A few hours later: Rayne's stomach growled hungrily. "When are you going to order the pizza? I'm getting really hungry." she asked "Oh, crap!" Lightning said "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I forgot to order one." "It's ok" Rayne said. "Chanti and some of the junior racecars have asked if I could have dinner with them at the track restaurant to celebrate my win." "Sure, go have fun with your friends. Be back at the trailer no later than ten-o-clock." Lightning said "You know my race is tomorrow, so I have to go to bed now. Doc and Sophia are already in his trailer for the night. Don't stay up late, and don't leave the stadium for any reason. Do you need any money for supper?" Lightning asked "No, my 1st place price money was five hundred dollars cash, so I'm good." Rayne said. "Do you have you phone with you?" Lightning asked "Yes Dad, will you stop worrying! I'm going to get some supper. Then I'll come back to the trailer and go to bed" Rayne said. Her answers seemed satisfy Lightning and he backed off. Chanti arrived the trailer and Rayne headed to the restaurant with her.

Lightning rolled into his trailer and yawned, but he found out that he was still too excited about Rayne's victory to settle down. He started thinking of Sally and his penis twitched, hinting at him what it wanted. He called Sally and together they activated their encrypted Skype account. Immediately Sally appeared on the TV in front of him. "Hello, My Queen!" Lightning said as he closed the windows so nobody could look in. "You are looking gorgeous as ever." Sally giggled "You are desperate." Sally joked "Are you alone in the trailer?" "Yes" Lightning said "Rayne headed to dinner to celebrate her win with friends. If I know her, it will be hours before she gets back." "Good" Sally said "This should be fun; we haven't had Skype sex in a while. We have to be quiet; Doc would kill us if he knew that we were doing this on a night before a race. Are you in your birthday suit? I am." Lightning took off his codpiece and shuddered as he felt the cool air on his growing erection. "I am now" Lightning said. "Do you have your toy?" Sally asked "I have mine" "What toy?" Lightning asked "It's in a red silk bag with a lightning bolt on it" Sally said. "I hid it under your spare microphone in the left drawer of the trailer." Lightning went to the drawer and opened it. Sure enough, he found the item he was looking for. "I'll think you'll like it" Sally said as she saw him pull it out. "I got when Sophia and I were in LA for meeting." Lightning pulled it out and looked at it. It was an artificial vagina; it was a good thing that he was a natural red-hood, because Lightning blushed deeply. "It's a masturbator" Sally said. "It's based on a Porsche body style, so it should feel like me. You have to tell me if it does, I have no way of testing it myself. There is water-based lubricant and a vibrating cock ring in there too. The masturbator has suction cups on the back. Just slide it under you, and have fun. The trailer shouldn't rock to much since you're by yourself." "Sally…" Lightning said "You want me to fuck this thing, pretending it you?" "Yeah… You said that you wanted us to try something new. It's not that bad, I use mine all the time" Sally said and held up a dildo, it was red and it had his lion on it. (AN: If you have forgotten, the lion was the one that Lightning purchased for his honeymoon. See distractions chapter 40.) "I had to try different ones until I found one that felt like you." "I didn't know you played playing with toys." Lightning asked "Hey!" Sally said playfully "You're not the only one that gets horny when you're alone. Just turn the vibrating ring on and slide it on yourself. I've wanted to do something like this for awhile." Lightning shuddered with anticipation.

Lightning felt a primordial instinct take hold of him as he watched his wife shoot him a seductive grin. Sally came closer to camera and kissed the head of the dildo. Lightning turned the vibrating ring on and slid it on himself. He gasped at the sensations that raced through his body. "See, I knew you would like it" Sally said. She took the lion off and ran her tongue down shaft of the dildo, exploring every little nook and cranny, before giving a gentle suck. "Suck it, you dirty girl." Lightning said. Suddenly his penis witched, demanding some attention. Lightning moaned as he slowly ran his tire up and down the length of his growing erection. "Am I turning you on?" Sally asked, she already knew the answer. Sally took the camera and moved it so Lightning could see watch she was doing. She took the dildo and rubbed it over her breasts and moaning at the ticking sensations. Lightning moaned as his tire explored every inch of his erection. He stepped up the stimulation bit by bit until he was pumping himself in a regular rhythm. "Ooh yes, that's it!" Lightning said, it had been years since he pleasured himself. "Move the camera where I can see you playing with yourself" Sally demanded. Lightning moved the camera under him so Sally could see everything he was doing. His rear axle bucked under his touch. Sally sat back and watched him for a few minutes. Watching her husband play with himself was a rare treat. Sally started moaning in pleasure, loving the feeling that Lightning joining her in this activity. Besides, she knew that he had to be worn out before he could settle down and get some sleep.

Sally took the camera and moved it back up to her face, so Lightning could see her sucking and licking the dildo. Sally leaned over and started to suck on it hungrily. Lightning moaned loudly as his wife sucked harder, going down further along the length of the shaft. Sally had her tongue wrapped around and started thrusting it into her mouth, moaning in delight. Lightning started thrusting in the same rhythm as Sally was thrusting the dido into her mouth. "Do you know what I want now?" Sally asked, he shook his hood, too aroused to speak. "I want your huge dick in me right now. I want it in me as deep as it will go, and I want to ride it all night long" Sally moaned. Lightning panted in excitement. "Lube yourself up and I'll head to the bed. Lightning grabbed the lube and lubed himself up. His mind was telling him to stop, but his body was crying out for release. Sally crawled on the bed and rolled on to her roof, spread her rear wheels far apart enough to give her husband a glorious view of her opening. Sally shuddered as she put the dildo between her rear tires and began tracing her delicate folds; it felt almost as good as his tongue. "On the count of three" Sally said "I want you to penetrate the toy." Lightning was nervous as he slid the sex toy under him. The section cups immediately attached to the floor, Lighting accidentally rubbed the tip of his erection agentst the toy's opening. He had to admit, it did feel like Sally. "1...2...3" Sally said and plunged the vibrator into herself and her rear axle buckled involuntary under her. Lightning pushed in to the masturbator. "Oh, Chrysler" he said, as wave a pleasure raced through his body. "It's spooky how it feels so like you." Lightning said and threw his hood back with an intense groan. "Then fuck it, like you fuck me." Sally whispered.

Lightning thrusted in and out of the masturbator in the same rhythm that Sally was using her dido. "Oh, fuck me Light, fuck me" Sally said as she worked the dido in and out of her. He closed his eyes and give off a throaty exhale. Lightning groaned as he thrusted at an easy pace. It was fully dark and he knew that nobody could see the trailer moving if it started to rock a little. Lightning threw his hood back; feeling the sensations build up in him "Oh fuck Sally…" Lightning cried "Why haven't we done this before now." His movements started to get more and more intense, Lightning was breathing heavy and squirming in joy as he felt his climax build up inside him. Lightning knew he was close and he continued to pound masturbator faster while she encouraged him. Lightning lifted his lower body away from it, until only the head of his penis was sheathed, then thrust down again. "Fuck… I'm…" is all Lightning could say as he shut his eyes as whole body stiffen as he reached his climax. Sally's hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. The sensation of watching her husband's orgasm was unbearably delicious. Sally closed her eyes and cried out as she had her orgasm. Her eyes were unfocused, half-closed from passion and pleasure. "Are you alright?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, I'm more than alright!" Sally said "Light that felt wonderful."


End file.
